Como vivió Viktor Krum el torneo de los tres magos
by Poppy775
Summary: Todos sabemos la versión de J.K. Rowling. Yo, me quede con curiosidad de que paso con el primer amor de hermione. Acompaña a Viktor en su aventura del torneo de los tres magos y su amor verdadero, Hermione. Decidí que este sería un fanfcition lo mas apegado a la historia original asi que para que concuerde toda la historia, citó algunas partes del libro de Rowling.
1. 30 de octubre

Viktor Krum corría en los pasillo de Durmstrang dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, siempre tan atareado y para colmo estaba tarde, nunca faltaba la multitud de estudiantes que lo acosaban por todo el instituto y hacían que se retrase.

El dormitorio de Viktor era solo para el, no tenía compañeros de cuarto y tenía un trato especial, pero no porque el lo quisiera, el director Igor karkarov y el ministro de Bulgaria se habían encargado de darle un trato especial por ser el jugador prodigio del quidditch, y por mas que se había negado y deseaba ser tratado como un estudiante mas no pudo hacer nada ante las órdenes de ambas autoridades, por un lado era mejor pues no lo acosaban sus otros compañeros y se sentía más tranquilo de tener un lugar donde refugiarse sin que lo observen a cada instante, aunque por supuesto su mejor amigo irrumpía en su habitación cuando se le daba la gana. si, literal cuando se le daba la gana, pues era el único al que Viktor había confiado la contraseña y muchas veces se arrepentía de dársela, pero era su mejor amigo, el único en el que confiaba y que lo conocía mas que nadie, bueno excepto por su madre.

Al llegar a su habitación efectivamente encontró a su mejor amigo acostado a sus hachas en la cama de dos plazas de Viktor con una revista, "hechiceras al desnudo" era la revista favorita de su amigo Rumen. Rumen Poliskov era un chico alto, flaco, muy flaco de hecho, de piel trigueña, canela se podría decir, muchas veces lo confundían con latino, y eso partía de risa a Viktor pues se lo imaginaba con un sombrero de mariachi y simplemente se partía de risa. su cabello era negro y alborotado y tenía una barba o una chiva mejor dicho, porque a eso no se le podía llamar barba de unos 5 cm de largo, su expresión era seria he intentaba ser intimidante pero no reflejaba en absoluto su verdadera forma de ser, y había que decirlo, Rumen era un payaso! Su humor sarcástico sacaba a Viktor mas de una sonrisa cuando estaba de mal humor y se conocían bastante bien pues fueron amigos desde los once años, desde el primer día en el colegio. Viktor lo salvo de una paliza, sus compañeros lo golpeaban por ser sangre mestiza! Vaya estupidez! Eso no le quitaba lo mago y por eso lo defiendo.

-Hey tu! Vago! Que haces en mi cama?- dijo Viktor, con una sonrisa de malicia

-Pues nada, viendo mujeres, deberías hacer lo mismo- repuso Rumen con tono divertido

-Ya tienes el equipaje? Me costo mucho convencer a karkarov de incluirte en los doce seleccionados- añadió Víctor

-Si hombre, ya esta todo! Relájate, serán como vacaciones!- replico Rumen y señalaba su baúl en la esquina de la habitación

-Vacaciones? Vacaciones si no muero en el intento!- añadió Viktor frunciendo el ceño- mi madre me contó que muchos murieron en ese torneo y es por eso que se suspendió.

-ya, si, pero karkarov dijo que este año se tomaron otras medidas- repuso Rumen - además tenemos ventaja, nuestro director es un tramposo de primera, ya veras como ganas fácilmente!

-bueno ya, quítate de mi cama que tengo que terminar mi equipaje, salimos en media hora y me faltan algunas cosas- declaró Viktor un poco estresado

-que te falta? Tu club de fans?- río Rumen muy divertido.

\- ya quítate! Y mas te vale que dejes esa revista o karkarov nos reprenderá a ambos- urgió Viktor con su mirada seria que jamás funcionaba sobre Rumen.

Viktor termino de poner todo en su baúl y salieron disparados al patio principal donde se encontraba un barco gigantesco que sería su hogar por los siguientes meses, no sabia donde se encontraba Hogwarts pero el capitán era Igor así que simplemente tenían que seguir sus indicaciones o eso esperaba.

El viaje fue cansado, mas no por el viaje, si no porque Igor karkarov se paso todo el camino molestando a Viktor respecto al torneo, a lo que debía hacer, decir, usar y en fin un millón de cosas que hacían sentir a Viktor como un niño de cinco años, ósea era obvio que sabia hacer magia por si karkarov no se había dado cuenta! Y no era un niño para que le diga todo lo que tiene que hacer. Karkarov estaba convencido que Viktor seria el campeón de Durmstrang así que era obvio su favoritismo y eso no le gustaba a sus otros compañeros, técnicamente los demás eran sus animadoras personales o eso le había dicho karkarov una tarde a solas en su camarote.

Llegaron el día 30 de octubre a las seis de la tarde como estaba planeado, era vísperas de Halloween y en Hogwarts se daba un gran banquete de bienvenida a la hora de la cena, y menos mal pues todos estaban hartos de la comida del barco y quería pisar tierra lo mas pronto posible, daba una sensación de claustrofobia un poco desesperante y muchos se estaban poniendo irritables.

El barco empezó a ascender del oscuro lago situado en los terrenos del colegio. Un ruido parecido al de succión, como si una aspiradora succionara el agua de un río,se extendió por el tranquilo jardín del colegio. La superficie del lago había dejado de ser lisa y agitaba las aguas formando un remolino del cual salió muy despacio un hasta negra, lenta y majestuosamente el barco empezó a emerger de las oscuras aguas, brillando a la luz de la luna. Desde el interior, todos los tripulantes estaban muy emocionados y simplemente sentían como si estuvieran en un elevador gigante esperando llegar al ultimo piso de un edificio. Finalmente con un sonido de chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, y empezó a surcar las aguas del lago hacia la tierra. Un momento después el ancla descendió y karkarov sacaba su varita haciendo aparecer una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

Todos fueron desciendo del barco y a la ves ascendiendo por la ladera hasta encontrarse con un grupo de estudiantes, todos son sombreros puntiagudos y capas negras, aunque las corbatas eran de diferentes colores. Igor karkarov se acercó al directo de Hogwarts.

-Dumbledore!- gritó efusivamente - como estas, mi viejo compañero, como estas?

-estupendamente, gracias, profesor karkarov!- respondió Dumbledore

Dumbledore tenía una voz muy gruesa y elegante, afectuosa pero a la vez era obvia su gran inteligencia, bastaba mirarlo y ver sus movimientos suaves y estilizados para darte cuenta que era un gran mago. Era alto y delgado como karkarov y su cabello y barba eran largas y plateadas. Debía tener unos 500 años pensó Rumen.

Karkarov al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

-el viejo Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo y levantado la vista hacia el castillo - es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor...no te importa Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado.

Era mentira, pero karkarov vio oportuno el momento de presumir a su alumno estrella y tal vez infundir un poco de miedo e intimidación. Había funcionado, todos los estudiantes lo observaban, reconociéndole al instante y vio como un pelirrojo le daba un codazo a su compañero. Viktor prefirió salir de la vista de todos y hacer lo que decía karkarov, entro en el castillo antes que sus compañeros y prefirió no fijar su mirada a la gente que lo observaba.

Una vez dentro de Hogwarts se quedó impresionado por las instalaciones del colegio, dirigiendo su mirada a todas las direcciones, obviamente era mucho mas bonito que Durmstrang y no sentía ese ambiente pesado de artes oscuras o de estudiantes malvados, era un lugar alegre muy diferente de donde provenía. Se sintió a gusto, como una ligera sensación de estar en casa, aunque era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar.


	2. es solo un jugador de quidditch

3.- Es solo un jugador de quidditch

Hermione caminaba hacia el gran comedor junto con sus compañeros.

-No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó ron asombrado- Krum! Harry! Es Viktor Krum!

Hermione que ya estaba harta de escuchar a Ron y a todos su demás compañeros hablar solo de Viktor.

-Ron, por dios no es más que un jugador de quidditch! - dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

-nada más que un jugador de quidditch!- repitió ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos- es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aun fuera al colegio!

Mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo con el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, Hermione no podía evitar escuchar a todos hablando sobre Krum, lee Jordan daba saltitos para poder observar a Viktor Krum, aunque solo se le veía la nuca.

Unas chicas de sexto revolvían sus túnicas buscando una pluma.

\- ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una pluma! Crees que quiera firmarme el sombrero con el lápiz labial?- decía una chica morena de sexto nivel a su compañera.

Hermione de verdad no se lo podía creer! De verdad eran tan tontas? Qué clase de compañeras tenia? Es solo un jugador de quidditch, Que de especial tenía eso? Y no pudo controlar decir!

\- pero bueno! - bufo Hermione muy alterad al adelantarse a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz labial.

-voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo- dijo ron- no llevaras una pluma verdad, Harry?

-las deje todas en mi mochila- contestó

Hermione entorno los ojos escuchando tanta tontería, Ron parecía una de esas chicas alborotadas, pero si ni siquiera era guapo!-Pensó- era alto y fuerte o eso parecía pues su capa de piel lo hacía ver como Goyle. No lo podía ver muy bien, pero asumía que no era nada del otro mundo y seguramente era muy tonto y solo tenía quidditch metido en la cabeza, debía de ser muy creído. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar eso sobre él, que tenía de especial? Vaya chicas tan tontas!

Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a la puerta de la entrada sin saber donde sentarse. Rumen se acercó a Viktor

\- y bueno, donde nos sentamos?- preguntó- o esperas seguir aquí parando para que todos te sigan mirando?

-si tienes razón, vamos a esa mesa, no quiero mas miradas acosadoras- respondió inhalando mucho aire como para darse valor. Todos los chicos de Durmstrang lo siguieron y se sentaron en la mesa. De inmediato, un chico de cabellera rubia se acercó a Viktor.

-bienvenido, hablan nuestro idioma? - preguntó, observando los rostros de los chicos de Durmstrang y manteniendo su atención en Viktor.

-si, un poco- respondió Rumen.

\- vaya que bien, mi padre iba a enviarme a Durmstrang, es muy amigo del director - añadió, dándose de importante. No dejaba de observar a Viktor, parecía que solo quería que el respondiera.

Viktor y los demás lo observaron pero nadie respondió. Vaya que era pesado, y porque arrastraba tanto las palabras al hablar? Sería mejor ignorarlo o fingir que no le entendían.

Viktor hablo en búlgaro y se dirigió a su amigo

-crees que sepan nuestro idioma?- preguntó a Rumen

\- quien? Ese rubio súper inteligente? - respondió sonriendo con malicia

\- si tienes razón- dijo Viktor echandole una sonrisa malvada y fría al rubio presumido.

Rumen cambio un poco de tema, veía como sus compañeros observaban el castillo de pies a cabeza, vaya que era hermoso, y que techo tan extraño, se veía el cielo estrellado y miles de velas flotantes.

-qué bonito castillo, no lo crees?- repuso Rumen mirando al rededor- mira, hay copas de oro! Serán de verdad?. En ese instante agarraba una copa para examinarla.

Viktor lo observaba con expresión seria.

\- mira ahí va Karkarov.- dijo, dándole un codazo a Rumen para que levante la mirada.

El director de Hogwarts había empezado a hablar. El ingles de Viktor no era tan bueno así que no prestaba mucha atención porque no entendía muy bien, por el otro lado estaba Rumen, Su ingles era bastante bueno y parecía que le ponía atención, o estaba mirando a las chicas?

-que está diciendo?- preguntó Viktor

-Mmm, que bienvenidos, bla, bla, bla y... A comer, eso básicamente - respondió Rumen encogiéndose de hombros

En ese momento las fuentes que tenía delante se llenaron de comida. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos, Viktor reconoció algunos eran típicos de Bulgaria pero otros no los había visto en su vida, algunos se veían poco apetitosos, como ese especie de pastel café que parecía vomitado de gato. Rumen y Viktor prefirieron poner en su plato lo que ya conocían, tal vez después se animaría a probar esa comida o tal vez no, pensó.

Tiempo después, cuando todos terminaron de comer y ante ellos la comida desapareció por arte de magia reemplazando por platos vacíos y totalmente limpios, el directo se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

-ha llegado el momento- anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud- el torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo.

Presentó a dos hombres, uno con cara de niño pero en grande y otro muy serio, con bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raro junto al pelo y la barba del anciano director.

En la entrada había un hombre viejo y feo con un traje smoking lleno de hongos que se debía hacia la mesa de profesores y llevaba un cofre de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja.

-como todos saben, en el torneo compiten tres campeones- dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad - uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuara la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera prueba haya obtenido el puntaje más alto se alzará con la copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos los un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore saco la varita mágica y golpeo el cofre tres veces. La tapa se levanto lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo la mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. El cáliz estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas azules.

-todo el que quiera proponerse para el campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara y echarlo al cáliz- explicó Dumbledore- los aspirantes a campeones tienen veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que hayan considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios.

Dumbledore despidió a los estudiantes y todos se levantaron de la mesa. Karkarov se había acercado a la mesa de slytherin y metía prisa a sus estudiantes.

\- al barco, vamos- les decía - como te encuentras Viktor? Has comido bastante? Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas?

Viktor estaba tan cansado de la intensidad de Karkarov, contuvo las ganas de decirle algo grosero pero solo negó con la cabeza, ya no quería ser el centro de atención, se puso la capa de pieles y continuo caminado junto a Rumen, en ese momento dirigió su mirada a la salida y cerca de la puerta vio algo muy extraño, que era eso! Una peluca? Un gato peludo? Un sombrero de pieles? Se fijó un poco mas y descubrió que era una chica, una chica no muy alta con un cabello particularmente esponjado! Vaya que original cabello pensó Viktor

\- profesor a mi si me gustaría tomar un ponche - dijo Rumen, muy divertido, aunque sabía que no se lo iba a dar

-no te lo he ofrecido a ti Poliakov- contestó con brusquedad Karkarov, que de su rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal.- ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de de la túnica, niño indeseable...

Karkarov le dio la espalda a Rumen y continúo caminado hacia la puerta de salida por delante de sus alumnos. Llego a la puerta exactamente al mismo tiempo que un chico de cabello negro alborotado, un pelirrojo y una muchacha muy despeinada, el muchacho de pelo negro se detuvo para cederle el paso.

-gracias - dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada.

Y de repente Karkarov se quedo como helado, volvió a mirar al chico de cabello negro alborotado y dejo los ojos fijos en el, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de karkarov, se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente los fríos ojos de karkarov fueron ascendiendo por el rostro del muchacho hasta llegar a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang también lo miraban con curiosidad. Rumen le dio un codazo a Viktor y luego a una chica a su lado y señaló sin disimulo la frente de Harry, pero Viktor no se fijaba en Harry, había posado los ojos en la extraña chica de cabello alborotado, vaya que era hermosa. Ella lo miro pero no puso cara de boba como las otras chicas solían hacer, que acaso no sabía quién era él? No estaba sorprendía? Que pasaba con ella?. Viktor se sintió extrañamente un don nadie y eso le gusto.

Hermione, nerviosa por las miradas de los de Durmstrang a Harry, vio a Krum por primera vez frente a frente, vaya que era feo- pensó- y grande o era ella muy pequeña?, bah! Una celebridad más.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a la fama de Harry y no le hacía grandes emociones conocer a otra "celebridad". Desvío la mirada de Viktor y estaba a punto de empujar a Harry cuando escucho una voz gruñona.

-sí, es Harry Potter- dijo ojoloco Moody

Hermione pudo notar que Karkarov palideció al ver al profesor Moody y le dirigió una mirada terrible, mescla de furia y miedo.

-tú!-Exclamo a Moody

-sí, yo!- contestó Moody muy serio- y, a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estas obstruyendo el paso.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, Karkarov salió con sus alumnos en dirección al barco.


	3. halloween

4.- Halloween

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana Karkarov despertó a todos sus estudiantes. Quería que sus estudiantes fueran los primeros en poner sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego, sabía que no cambiaría nada pero le daba una leve sensación de ventaja sobre los demás.

Viktor abrió los ojos de un brinco al escuchar que Rumen habría con fuerza la puerta de su camarote.

-arriba grandulón!- quitó las cobijas que cubrían a Viktor- hoy es el gran día!

\- fuera de aquí asqueroso! Déjame dormir!- gruño Viktor de mal humor

-no, en serio! Arriba! Karkarov anda como loco! Quiere que seamos los primeros en poner el nombre en el cáliz- repuso Rumen.

-es en serio? Qué diferencia hay si pongo a las seis de la mañana, a las nueve o media hora antes?- se quejó Viktor, levantándose de mala gana.

Viktor no estaba molesto por la hora, estaba acostumbrado a entrenar muy temprano, pero quería ir al castillo más tarde, tenía la esperanza de ver de nuevo a la chica de cabello alborotado, en fin, la vería en la noche.

Karkarov saco a todos sus estudiantes, en fila se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, hacía un frío leve o para ellos era leve pues en Durmstrang el invierno era brutal, caminaron ascendiendo por la ladera.

Al entrar en el gran comedor notaron la decoración de Halloween. Una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang se encaminaron hacia el centro del vestíbulo, habían colocado el cáliz en el centro, sobre un taburete. En el suelo a su alrededor, una fina línea dorada formaba un circulo de tres metros de radio. Cada uno de los estudiantes se acercó a poner su nombre en el cáliz. Viktor fue el primero en poner su nombre, a petición de Karkarov por supuesto. Sin más remedio que hacerle caso, Viktor se acercó al cáliz, depositó su nombre dentro y observo como las llamas azules del cáliz cambiaron a rojas para volver a convertirse en azules. Se puso a un lado, dejando que sus otros compañeros depositen su nombre y esperando a Rumen, quería volver al barco lo más pronto posible.

Llegado el anochecer, los estudiantes de Durmstrang se dirigían hacia el castillo, subiendo la cuesta. Viktor vio a lo lejos una gran cabellera alborotada, de verdad era ella? Vaya que suerte tenía! Pero porque estaba tan nervioso? Ni en su primer partido de quidditch se había sentido así, y ahora? Que hacia? La miro? No, mejor no.

Mientras Viktor se debatía mentalmente se acercaban a ellos y Rumen no pudo evitar notar la cara de su amigo, era obvio que tenía un debate interno.

\- y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó Rumen.

-eeeh... Estoy nervioso supongo- respondió brevemente Viktor

Viktor no le había contado nada a su amigo, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero aun no era el momento así que decidió guardar su secreto, por ahora.

Viktor se adelantó para alcanzar el paso de Karkarov y se puso a su lado, decidió que fingiría ceguera y no se fijo en nadie más que el camino.

Una vez dentro vieron que el gran comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla del anciano director, sobre la mesa de profesores. Viktor y sus compañeros fueron a sentarse en la misma mesa de la noche anterior.

El banquete de Halloween había sido espectacular, muchos dulces, algunos que jamás había visto. Se atrevió a probar algunos, eran dulces, que tan feos podías ser? Le encontró el gusto a una tarta muy buena, ni idea de que era, pero estaba buena!

Por fin el banquete termino y por arte de magia como la noche anterior, la mesa había quedado limpia y los platos de oro volvieron a su estado original.

El anciano director se levanto.

-bien, el cáliz esta casi preparado para tomar una decisión- anunció Dumbledore-según me parece, falta solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, les ruego que vengan a esta padre del gran comedor, pasen por la mesa de los profesores t entren en la sala de alado- indicó la puerta que había detrás de la mesa- donde recibirán las primeras instrucciones.

Saco la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron. Todas las velas salvo la que estaban dentro de las calabazas con caras y la estancia quedo casi a oscuras, no había nada en el gran comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una legua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogo un grito.

El anciano director cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejo tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo.

-el campeón de Durmstrang- leyó con voz fuerte y clara- será Viktor Krum

Rumen le dio una palmada en la espalda, contento de no ser él, el campeón

-felicidades hermano- espeto

Viktor Krum se levanto de la mesa, rápidamente intento buscar la melena alborotada, pero no la vio y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció hacia la sala continúa sin antes escuchar a Karkarov.

-bravo, Viktor! Sabía que eras tú!-bramó Karkarov

Vaya que Karkarov tenía razón!, como demonios sabia que él iba a ser el campeón? Sería que hizo trampa? De verdad él era el más apto para ser el campeón? Bueno, era famoso, y sabia volar, pero lo demás? Nunca fue un estudiante de excelencia, sabía que era valiente pero no iba a ganar solo con saber volar y ser valiente. Viktor Krum descendió unas gradas y llego a una sala llena de trofeos, tenía una chimenea muy elegante, ahora si estaba nervioso. Ya no quería ser el campeón de Durmstrang.


	4. mas cosas de campeon

5.-más cosas de campeón

El lunes por la mañana, Karkarov le había anunciado a Viktor que tendría la comprobación de la varita mágica y unas fotografías para el periódico más famoso de Gran Bretaña, el profeta. Karkarov le había dicho a Viktor que debía decir, hacer, usar y sobretodo que debía evitar mencionar, le repetía constantemente que no mencione en donde se encuentra ubicado Durmstrang, sabía que esa reportera era muy indagósa y que trataría de sonsacarle esa información y más de una foto. La ubicación de Durmstrang era un enigma para los magos.

Viktor caminaba hacia la sala que le habían asignado para encontrarse con los demás campeones, al subir las gradas de las mazmorras vio una melena alborotada que pasaba corriendo a toda prisa, era ella? Estaba llorando? Que le había pasado!. Viktor estaba tan preocupado que iba a seguirla para saber que le ocurría pero en ese instante Karkarov lo llamaba, el estaba más adelante.

-Viktor, no te distraigas! Ven pronto campeón!- urgió Karkarov

Karkarov se empañaba en llamar a Viktor campeón cada vez que podía. Viktor continuo caminado, curvo a la derecha y vio que karkarov entraba en una sala, eran los primeros en llegar. Era un aula bastante pequeña, habían retirado hacia el fondo los pupitres para dejar espacio en el medio del salón pero habían dejado tres de ellos en el centro, delante de la pizarra y los habían cubierto de terciopelo, detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas.

Después de un momento llego al salón un hombre con cara de niño.

Hola Igor- lo saludo Ludo Bagman- puedes buscar a Dumbledore, está en el salón de arriba.

-por... Supuesto- dijo Karkarov con tono de fastidio y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez solo y sin que Karkarov estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimiento como idolatrando su existencia, pensó en ella, que le habría ocurrido?. La había visto el día anterior desde la ventana de su camarote, ella se encontraba con Harry Potter cerca del lago, hablaban muy acaloradamente, parecía que discutían o tal vez Harry solo se quejaba de algo. Sería su novio? Se habrían peleado? Víktor no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, que le pasaba a Viktor? Era una chica! Una chica mas, que era eso tan extraño que sentía? Acaso eran celos? Harry Potter también era famoso, no tenía nada que envidiarle, aunque era bajito y enclenque, Viktor tenía que aceptar que Harry era medio guapo.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron al ver entrar a una joven rubia hecha la guapa, para Viktor ella no tenía ningún encanto, típica europea flacucha y sin originalidad, una más del monto, pensó él. Seguida de un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos grises, bastante alto y simpático, se notaba que era buena gente. Viktor decidió ponerse en un rincón, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aparte su ingles no tan fluido lo hacía parecer tonto, como un niño de cinco años aprendiendo a hablar, no, mejor se quedaba lejos.

Ludo Bagman saludaba cordialmente con ambos jóvenes y les presento a una mujer, aprovecho el momento para hablarle a Viktor. Ludo parecía intimidado ante él.

-señor Krum, permítame le presento a Rita Skeeter.- señalo ludo

Rita Skeeter llevaba un traje fucsia, tenía en el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas. Llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas y los gruesos dedos terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de largo, pintadas de carmesí. Ella le extendió una mano y Viktor la tomo con una expresión dudosa.

Decidió ignorarla y se dirigió de nuevo a su esquina cuando por fin entro el cuarto campeón.

Rita Skeeter casi salta de la emoción, miraba a Harry como un dulce delicioso a punto de darle un mordisco, se lo llevo a un armario y desaparecieron por un buen rato.

Dumbledore entro en la habitación

-ya están todos? Y Harry?- preguntó

-se encuentra en ese armario- señalo ludo- esta con Rita Skeeter.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y se dirigió al armario, un instante después saco a Harry y Rita de ahí, mientras, Habían llegado los otros miembros del tribunal: Igor Karkarov, madame Maxime, el señor Crouch, ludo Bagman y un anciano de ojos grandes muy claros. Todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa cubierta con terciopelo menos el anciano que se dirigió a la ventana, los campeones estaba sentados en las sillas, pronto se les unió Harry y Rita Skeeter se sentó en una esquina del salón.

El hombre anciano de ojos grandes y claros era un fabricante de varitas mágicas llamado Ollivanders. El mago llamo de uno a uno a los campeones para examinar sus varitas. Viktor no estaba poniendo atención, su mente estaba lejos pensando en la muchacha de melena alborotada. De repente escucho su nombre.

-señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad... -Dijo Ollivanders

Viktor se levanto y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivanders desagradablemente, con la espalda encorvada y un Andar torpe. Saco su varita y se quedo allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. de verdad no quería estar ahí, era algo incomodo que inspeccionen su varita. Como si le examinarán una parte del cuerpo.

-mmm- dijo el señor ollivanders- esta es una manufactura de Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo...

Levanto la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

-si... Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón?- le pregunto

Krum sin saber como lo había averiguado solo observándola, asintió con la cabeza

\- bastante más gruesa de lo usual... Bastante rígida...veintiséis centímetros...avis!-

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo y un montón de pájaros salieron piando de la punta y fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

-bien- dijo ollivanders, devolviéndole la varita a Krum.

Después de revisar la varita del último campeón, tomaron varias fotografías para el artículo de Rita Skeeter y por fin los dejaron libres. Viktor se moría de hambre, ya era hora de la cena.


	5. la biblioteca

6.- la biblioteca

A pocos días de la primera prueba, Viktor Krum se había dedicado a estudiar y no ponerle mucha atención a un grupo de chicas que lo acosaban a donde sea que fuera, no estaría sorprendido si encontrara a una de ellas entrando al barco, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fueran tan osadas o tan tontas como para intentarlo.

Tratando de escapar de sus bobas admiradoras se le ocurrió una idea estupenda, seguramente no eran muy inteligentes, se escondería en la biblioteca y seguramente nunca lo encontrarían.

Un día entro al castillo con mucha precaución tratando de no encontrarse con esas locas, definitivamente no quería comer, sabía que lo esperaban en el comedor a las 12:30 así que fue media hora antes y se escabulló por las gradas. Pegaba un brinco cada vez que escuchaba la voz de una mujer, por suerte encontró la biblioteca y se metió en ella sin mirar dentro, caminó hacia el final del salón y se escondió entre los libreros tratando de que no lo vieran y de pronto. Era ella, la chica de la melena alborotada estaba sentada en la última mesa con un montón de libros a su alrededor, era una ratón de biblioteca? pensó. Qué suerte la mía! Seguramente viene aquí seguido, tomare un libro y me sentare en la mesa de enfrente para poder observarla, si es buena idea… creo. -dudo un instante- Donde esta Rumen cuando se lo necesita? Ese tonto sabe como observar mujeres disimuladamente.

Viktor tomo un libro sobre dragones y se sentó en la mesa frente a la muchacha. Escogió el libro de dragones pues le parecían criaturas fascinantes aunque moriría de miedo si viera uno de cerca. Cada cierto tiempo Viktor levantaba la mirada para ver a la chica, ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, o eso pensó él. La chica escribía en un pergamino sin alzar la vista y cuando desviaba la vista del pergamino leía un buen rato el libro que estaba a su lado derecho. Viktor pensó que debía ser muy inteligente, se concentraba con facilidad y no paraba de leer o escribir. Seguramente le mandan mucha tarea, se ve que Hogwarts tiene un muy buen nivel de educación mágica.

Bajo la cabeza y siguió leyendo una página que había escogido al azar.

 _...Existe una manera muy fácil de controlar un dragón, ningún hechizo puede penetrar sus gruesas escamas pero hay una parte muy sensible que no está cubierta de ella y son los ojos. Los ojos del dragón son la única parte de su cuerpo al cual podríamos lanzar un hechizo y obtener resultados..._

Bastara con un hechizo de conjuntivitis o de ceguera momentánea para controlarlo. Meditó Viktor por un instante sin darse cuenta, alzaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de la muchacha que también lo observaba.

Viktor entro en pánico y bajo la mirada rápidamente, pero no podía olvidar los ojos de la muchacha que vio durante unos pocos segundo, eran grandes, redondos y cafés con un brillo de inocencia. Su rostro era muy bonito y tenía unas pocas pecas que no se había fijado antes, su cabello combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y sus mejillas levemente rosadas le daban un toque de inocencia, era muy bonita, no era sexy ni atractiva, ella era simplemente bonita y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Viktor, su belleza simple e innata.

Después de varias horas Viktor no paraba de observarla como un bobo hasta que ella se levanto, recogió sus cosas y se marcho. Viktor que ya no había vuelto a poner atención al libro desde que vio sus ojos, decidió que era causa perdida quedarse ahí más tiempo y se marcho al barco. Pero eso sí, volvería a la misma hora el día siguiente.

Al volver al barco pensando en la muchacha y teniendo fantasías de lo más absurdas, llevaba la mirada perdida y se encontró con Rumen, más bien choco con Rumen.

-eh! Mira por donde...- exclamo Rumen, pero al ver que era su amigo se detuvo - y esa cara de bobo? -Preguntó con gracia

-cual bobo?, bobo tu! - respondió

\- a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco algunos años, así que, suéltalo ya!- espeto Rumen- o te han echado un hechizo confundus?

\- no es nada, estoy cansado, ya no me molestes

Viktor fue a su camarote dejando atrás a su amigo, sabía que no podía escapar de él, sería mejor que se lo cuente, pero le daba vergüenza, Rumen era todo un mujeriego, se reiría de sus sentimientos.

-oye! No huyas de mi! Sabes que no lo lograras- gritó Rumen tratando de alcanzarlo- ya suelta! De donde es la chica?

\- y como sabes que es por una chica?- preguntó Viktor sorprendido

\- y es obvio! Solo las mujeres producen ese efecto sobre los hombres, es como su magia propia e involuntaria! Así que suéltalo ya!- exigió

-vale! Ya!- se resignó Viktor y se lo contó todo, desde el primer día que la vio.

\- si que eres bobo, estas enamorado hasta las patas!- se rió Rumen

Viktor le puso mala cara, sabía que su amigo diría eso, pero Rumen al ver eso decidió no ser un mal amigo

\- ok, no mas bromas! Está bien! Y que sabes de ella? - preguntó

\- la verdad nada, solo se que estudia en Hogwarts y eso lo se por el uniforme.- respondió Viktor con tono desanimado

\- crees que sale con potter?

-no lo se, eso dice Rita Skeeter, pero no le creo nada a esa charlatana!- frunció el ceño juntando las cejas

\- bueno, este es el plan- dijo Rumen- ya que yo soy el cerebro en esta habitación- se rió fuertemente y vio la mirada de asesinó de Viktor- okeeeey, era broma! Pero tengo una idea! Mañana me la enseñas y descubriré todo lo que pueda de ella, te parece?- le ofreció

\- mmm, vale pero se disimulado por favor, no quiero un artículo de esa Skeeter blasfemando!

Pasaron dos días más, Viktor iba a la misma hora al mismo lugar en la biblioteca y cogía diferentes libros sobre temas que le llamaran la atención, hasta que al tercer día lo descubrieron. Sus tontas admiradoras habían descubierto su escondite y hacían lo mismo que él hacía con la muchacha de cabello alborotado.

Pasaban horas y horas observándolo, al principio fue una, luego dos, luego tres y finalmente cuatro muchachas con excesivo maquillaje y peinados muy elaborados se sentaban en la mesa junto a Viktor, le lanzaban miradas coquetas y caídas de pestañas cada que podían, se desabotonaban la blusa, mostrando escote y se levantaban la falda del colegio, vaya que eran ofrecidas, hablaban fuerte y sus risitas tontas hacían que la muchacha de cabello alborotado se enojara y se fuera. Y no la culpo, hacían tanto escándalo que costaba concentrarse.

Los siguientes dos días la muchacha no fue a la biblioteca, así que no se la pudo enseñar a Rumen. Viktor estaba por levantarse y largarse de su escondite fallido cuando de pronto la vio, entraba a la biblioteca con Harry Potter. Sentía una bestia en el estomago cada vez que los veía juntos, sabía que eran celos, Rumen le había hecho notar que era algo obvio.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, al medio día como era habitual, se encontraba con Harry y trataba de enseñarle el encantamiento convocador, que por algún motivo Harry no podía realizar. No se cansaba de repetirle que tenía que concentrarse y estaba segura que si se aprendía la teoría tal vez le resulte más fácil.

Hermione regreso a ver y encontró a Viktor Krum sentado en una mesa leyendo un libro, el no levanto la mirada.

-Ahí está de nuevo, porque no se va a estudiar en su barco?- se quejó Hermione- vienen sus tontas admiradoras y no me dejan estudiar!

\- ya me lo has contado- le recordó Harry- no les hagas caso!

-como si fuera fácil ignorar sus risitas y sus cuchicheos todo el tiempo!- gruño- ni que fuera guapo!- murmuraba enfadada, observando el perfil de Krum - solo les gusta porque es famoso, ni se fijarían en el si no supiera hacer el amago de rosi.

\- el amago de wronski- corrigió Harry

-lo que sea!- repuso enfadada y volvió a presionar a Harry con el hechizo convocador

Viktor que no soportaba ver a la muchacha con Potter decidió levantarse e irse a su camarote en el barco. La primera prueba era pronto y quería descansar.

A la una y media de la mañana sonaron unos golpecitos en su puerta, Viktor se despertó un poco sorprendido. Quien seria a esa hora? Era Karkarov.

\- Viktor, ya se cual es la primera prueba- anunció felizmente

-prefiero no saber, eso es hacer trampa y yo no soy un tramposo- espeto un poco mal humorado

\- no seas tonto, encontré al guardabosques con madame maxime, ella se lo dirá a su estudiante es obvio, y el guardabosques a los suyos así que tu eres el único con desventaja- explicó

\- bueno, siendo así creo que estamos todos iguales.- respondió

\- dragones! - añadió Karkarov- la primera prueba son dragones.

\- dragones! - repitió atónito

\- no te preocupes haremos un plan! Y saldrás de la mejor forma posible-ofreció Karkarov

-leí algo sobre dragones el otro día- respondió Viktor haciendo memoria.

\- ah si? Espléndido mi querido Viktor- respondió Karkarov orgulloso

-si, solo necesito hacerle un hechizo de conjuntivitis y no podrá verme y se acabo el lío.

-espléndido! Vaya que eres inteligente mi querido campeón! Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos, vuelve a dormir que mañana es el gran día- se despidió karkarov cerrando la puerta.

Vaya, ir a la biblioteca esos días le habían servido de algo, se recostó de nuevo pero ya no pudo dormir tranquilo, tenía muchas pesadillas con dragones quemándole el trasero.


	6. despues de la primera prueba

7.- después de la primera prueba

Viktor estaba en su camarote recostado viendo al techo con la mirada perdida cuando Rumen entro a su habitación.

-Vaya que lo has hecho bien- dijo Rumen con mucho orgullo- eres muy valiente amigo mío.

\- no seas mentiroso, si me han bajado puntos porque mi dragón aplasto su propios huevos!- respondió Viktor decepcionado sin apartar la mirada del techo

\- ya, pero fue genial, yo me habría quedado paralizado al salir de la tienda y ver severendo dragón.- realizaba una mímica como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus justo cuando hacia una cara muy graciosa.- pero tu actitud no es por los huevos aplastados, a que no? Y ahora qué te pasa?

\- ese Potter- confesó- antes de la prueba la chica entro en la tienda y corrió a abrazar a Potter, me quede petrificado al ver eso, de verdad que me dan muchos celos- respondió dando un puño en el aire, como si la cara de Harry estuviera ahí y solo él pudiera verla.

\- eh! Tranquilo viejo! No seas exagerado, nunca los has visto besándose o agarrados de la mano, seguramente son muy amigos, como tu y yo!

\- ya, peor tu eres un chico y hasta donde se no somos maricones, así que no hay atracción posible entre nosotros!- refutó Viktor.

\- vaya que eres feo! Ni siendo gay te haría caso!- Rumen rió a carcajadas.

Y la risa de Rumen le saco una sonrisa a Viktor.

\- venga ya! Quita esa cara y enséñame a la chica para averiguar algo de ella! - exigió Rumen, levantando a su amigo de la cama

Viktor se reincorporó y se sentó al filo de su cama

-bueno mañana te la enseño!- respondió resignado peor con un poco mas de ánimos.

\- ya has abierto ese huevo de oro?- preguntó Rumen observado el huevo que se encontraba en el suelo junto a un monto de ropa sucia de Viktor

-mmm, pues no- admitió- lo abrimos?

\- y venga! Qué esperas!- añadió Rumen ansioso!

Viktor se levanto, agarro el huevo de oro y se lo lanzo a su amigo!

-ábrelo tu- ofreció Viktor a su amigo

Rumen movió el seguro del huevo que se encontraba en la parte superior y ni bien se desbloqueo empezó a sonar algo espantoso! Una especie de lamento chirriante y estrepitoso lleno el cuarto de Viktor. Rumen boto el huevo al suelo y se tapo las orejas de inmediato. Viktor alcanzó el huevo y lo cerró al instante!

-vaya que eres bruto! -gruño Viktor, echando mala cara a su amigo.

-y que querías que haga si esa cosa suena espantoso- se excuso su amigo- tendrás que descifrar el mensaje!

\- tal vez tenga que enfrentarme a una banshee o que mas hace un sonido así de feo?- preguntó preocupado.

\- mmmm, no lo sé, creo que el mensaje no es ese- dudó - ya lo averiguaremos.- Rumen le dio ánimos.

Al día siguiente, Viktor le dijo a su amigo que lo acompañe a la biblioteca, pero Rumen odiaba las bibliotecas así que accedió solo con la condición de que le enseñe cual es la chica y el saldrá volando de ahí. Viktor acepto aunque sabía que era porque Rumen tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cuál era su amor platónico.

En ese momento, en dirección a la biblioteca la vieron llegando por el pasillo. Viktor carraspeo con la garganta y Rumen que lo conocía tanto se dio cuenta que era una señal, y como la chica era la única que estaba ahí fue obvio. Ahora Rumen ya la conocía, se fijo en ella un instante.

La muchacha entro a la biblioteca y Rumen se quedo con Viktor afuera

\- de verdad es ella?- le pregunto

-sí, porque?- respondió Viktor alzando los hombros relajado

\- Pues es...- Rumen iba a decir desaliñada y poco femenina pero sabia que eso no le gustaría a su amigo así que dijo- muy niña no?

-tú crees?- dijo Víktor preocupado- no tengo idea de qué edad tiene.

\- debe de ser de la edad de Potter- observo Rumen- pasa con él y el pelirrojo siempre, deben ser compañeros así que debe tener unos... Catorce o quince años- calculó

\- vaya, excelente- contestó Viktor- ahora resulta que soy un pedófilo!

\- pues, si un poco- río Rumen!- venga hombre! Dile algo! Ya háblale! Que pareces un psicopata observándola meses!

Viktor le lanzó una mirada hosca pero tenía razón, seguramente ella siente lo mismo que él cuando entran las admiradoras acosadoras.

-vale, tienes razón!- acepto- hoy le hablo o dejo de llamarme Viktor Krum!

\- mas te vale, porque si no lo haces te pondré un nuevo nombre- le advirtió Rumen- creo que te quedaría bien, el hosco Potter! Hahahaha! - Rumen había esquivado el manotazo de Viktor.

\- ya vete!- gruño.

Y entro en la biblioteca armándose de valor. Que le iba a decir? Hola mi nombre es Viktor y... No, que tonto, obvio sabía que se llama Viktor. Definitivamente eso era más difícil que el quidditch. Que le digo? Hola, me prestas tu pluma?... Sí, eso era menos bobo y más casual. Pero cuando entro no la vio por ningún lado, donde se había metido? El la vio entrar! Viktor se dio la vuelta entre los libreros y ahí la encontró, ella cargaba un montón de libros que intentaba llevar a la mesa más cercana, donde había dejado su mochila y algunos pergaminos. Viktor se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- hola, necesitarr ayuda?- preguntó con su voz ronca y su pésimo ingles saliendo a flote.

Ella lo regreso a ver atónita ante sus palabras. Lo dije mal? Qué? Porque diablos ponía esa cara? muy bien, lentamente me daré la vuelta y fingiré que esto nunca sucedió, pensó. Algo de sus pensamientos debieron haberse reflejado su rostro, la muchacha respondió.

-eeeeh, hola, pues no quiero incomodarte- respondió un poco desconcertada

-no prroblema, yo soy fuerrte- añadió Viktor enseñando su brazos. Bravo Viktor que bobo eres, ahora pensara que eres un presumido!

-si, es notorio- dijo la muchacha - solo sostén esto un segundo por favor.

Viktor sostuvo cuatro grandes volúmenes de libros, vaya que eran pesados, ella también debía ser fuerte, y la chica saco su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

-accio - dijo la muchacha.

Apuntó un libro que se encontraba más arriba de la cabeza de Viktor. El libro salió volando y se posó en las manos de ella. Acto seguido apuntó la varia a los libros que cargaba Viktor.

-Wingardium leviosa- murmuro- gracias.- le dio una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El peso de los libros había desaparecido y ahora se encontraban flotando. Ella movió la varita con una mano mientras sujetaba un libro con la otra y se dirigía a la mesa con los libros levitando delante de ella. Viktor no sabía que hacer, se había acabado su corta conversación y no era suficiente como para que ella lo recordara. Actuó impulsivamente.

-erres muy buena hechicerra- observo

-gracias- dijo ella tratando de pensar en algo mas que decir- estuviste muy bien en la última prueba.

-grracias- Viktor se acercó a la mesa a donde se dirigía, movió la silla para que ella se sentara y él se sentó en la silla continua.

\- gracias, que... caballero- le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

Que nunca le habían movido una silla? Que clase de patanes habían en Inglaterra?

\- como te llamar?- preguntó Viktor, intentando reanimar la conversación

-me llamo Hermione Granger- respondió- tu ingles no es muy bueno verdad?

-no, ser un asco- admitió Viktor con vergüenza- creo que no puedo decirrr tu nombre.

-si, supongo que es complicado- Hermione sonrío y Viktor la observo como un bobo, era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, se le iluminaban hasta sus ojitos

\- quieres que te enseñe un poco?- se ofreció ella muy amable. Viktor no lo podía creer, de verdad? Le enseñaría!? Es la escusa perfecta para que se vieran mas seguido! Trato de controlar su voz.

\- si, me gustarrría - admitió, dando brincos de felicidad por dentro.

-vale, pero empezaremos mañana- añadió viendo la tonelada de libros que tenía en la mesa- hoy tengo que terminar unos ensayos.

-no problema, mañana? A que horra?- preguntó, pero no controlo su voz así que temió sonar muy , Parece que no lo noto.

\- mmm, a las cuatro te parece bien?

-si, mañana a las cuatro- repitió como tratando de memorizarlo.- esperra, en donde?

-mmm, que te parece en la entrada del patio, damos una vuelta por el lago, claro si no neva- añadió pensativa.

-bueno- aceptó Viktor- yo...mdebo irrrme, karkarov buscarrrme.

Se despidió de Hermione, ella le dio la mano y Viktor le dio un beso en el dorso de una manera muy elegante y salió de la biblioteca si regresar a ver.

Hermione se quedo en la biblioteca con cara de que carajos fue todo eso? Acaso tenía una cita con Viktor Krum? Porque era tan caballero con ella? Así eran las costumbres de su país? Y ahora? Que debía hacer!. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, casi no se concentró en los deberes. Había decidió no decirle nada a sus amigos, pero se lo tenía que contar a Ginny, ella la escucharía con mucha atención, estaba segura.

Hora y media más tarde, después de terminar los deberes. Se dirigía a la sala común de griffyndor. Se paro delante del retrato.

-tonterías- dijo ante la señora gorda. Era la contraseña para entrar a la torre.

El cuadro abrió paso dejándola entrar.

Hermione paso volando la sala común sin fijarse quien estaba ahí y subió las escaleras inmediatamente, entro al dormitorio de las chicas buscando a Ginny.

La encontró sentada en su cama muy cómoda, leyendo una revista. Por suerte no había nadie más así que podía hablar tranquilamente.

-Ginny!- gritó Hermione explotando de emoción- no sabes que ocurrió en la biblioteca!

-qué?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de la revista "corazón de bruja"

-Viktor Krum!- respondió Hermione sin articular otra palabra, tomo aire y continuo- me hablo! Y nos veremos mañana, creo que es una cita

-queeeeee cosa?- gritó Ginny, lanzando la revista a un lado, observando a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa

-sí, lo que oyes!-exclamó desesperada

-pero que ha pasado! Cuéntamelo todo!-exigió Ginny, sacudiendo a Hermione por los hombros!

Hermione la sujeto para que dejara de sacudirla.

\- estaba en la biblioteca con unos libros muy pesados y se ofreció a cargármelos, obvio no iba a hacerme la niña tonta e inútil como sus admiradoras así que solo le permití que me los sostuviera un instante mientras sacaba la varita para hacerles un encantamiento y llevarlos a mi mesa, el me dijo que era una gran bruja y se sentó a mi lado.- respondió Hermione, resumiendo lo que había pasado

-yyyyy?- urgió Ginny- como quedaron en verse mañana?

-ah si, pues se sentó a mi lado pero primero me movió la silla, para que yo me siente - recordó Hermione- me pregunto mi nombre, dijo que era difícil. Su ingles es muy malo!- añadió Hermione - en fin, no sé cómo pero le he soltado que si quería que lo ayude con el ingles, fue una proposición por cortesía, no me imaginaba que iba a decir que si! - dijo desesperadamente Hermione como buscando una escusa ante la cara de sorpresa de Ginny- quedamos en vernos mañana a las cuatro.- concluyó

Ginny tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no apartaba la vista de Hermione.

-ya! Dime algo!- rogó Hermione

-y que quieres que diga? Estoy más que sorprendida- admitió Ginny, parpadeando varias veces- eres una lanzada!

-no soy una lanzada!- gruño Hermione- ya te lo dije fue por cortesía, no sé que me paso, sus ojos me llevaron a un trance y solo empecé a hablar tonterías. Fue involuntario!-explicó con un tono de suplica

-ya, ya, vale entiendo!- comprendió Ginny- vez! Te dije que iba a la biblioteca por ti! Era obvio!, menos mal dijiste que era feo- río entre dientes.

-Estás loca!- espeto Hermione- iba porque tenía que prepararse para las pruebas.

-sí, claro y por eso han quedado en verse! Y te dirigió la palabra primero!

\- solo fue porque es un caballero, me ayudo con los libros, me movió la silla para sentarme y al despedirse me besó la mano.- concluyó Hermione con la mirada perdida, como si mirara la escena proyectada en la pared

-queeeeee? Que!- salto Ginny - porque no me dijiste eso antes!

-no lo sé, me acabo de acordar- admitió - es como que muy chapado a la antigua no te parece?

-si! Bastante, -admitió- aquí todos son unos brutos patanes, ninguno es capaz de eso.

En ese momento se callaron pues entro en la habitación una compañera de Ginny, Hermione la observo y se acercó a Ginny susurrando

-ni una palabra de eso a nadie! Oíste!

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de complicidad que se le extendía de oreja a oreja.


	7. todo en secreto

8.- todo en secreto

Viktor Krum fue corriendo al barco para encontrar a Rumen y decirle lo que había sucedido. Subió por la trampilla del barco y lo busco, pero no lo encontró, se fue a su camarote resignado, pero sabía que pronto volvería y ahí le contaría lo ocurrido. Una hora después Rumen apareció.

-Hey! Ya lo sé todo!- exclamó- tengo buenas, y malas noticias.

-buenas y malas noticias?- preguntó Víktor, sorprendido- respecto a qué?

-pues a tu chica! Gigantón!

-ah sí!?- dijo emocionado!- y que sabes de ella!- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero de pronto se puso serio- espera, y tu como lo averiguaste?

-te dije que iba a hacerlo- afirmó Rumen- a la hora del almuerzo estaba en la mesa y me acerque a una chica, le pregunte que si sabia quien era la chica que siempre andaba con Potter y pues me lo dijo todo.

-y que te ha dicho?- urgió Viktor- suéltalo ya!

-dijo que se llama Hermione Granger, está en cuarto año y tiene catorce años! Es amiga de Potter y de ese pelirrojo que se llama Ronald... Algo, no recuerdo su apellido- Rumen puso cara de concentración, pero no logro recordar- en fin ese no importa, dijo que solo son amigos desde el primer año y siempre están juntos los tres.

-ah! Bien, tenías razón - admitió Viktor- y que mas te dijo?

-mmm, dijo que era una sabelotodo, muy presumida y aquí viene la mala noticia. Ella es... muggle- termino Rumen, como si presentará a un animal de circo a punto de salir al show.

Viktor no podía creer que fuera muggle, ningún muggle tiene tanta habilidad. A él no le importaba que fuera muggle pero sabía que a Karkarov si, se pondría como loco, nunca iba a aceptar que su gran campeón saliera con una muggle. Pensó en sus padres, sabía que a su madre no le molestaría con tal de verlo feliz, tal vez le molestaría un poco a su padre, pero no tenían que enterarse, no se los diría hasta que la amen tanto como él y... Espera, que carajos estaba pensando? Presentarles a sus padres? Ni que fuera a casarse! Y como la van a conocer? Vaya que fantaseaba. Salió de sus pensamientos tan apresurados.

-imposible, no te lo creo! Es una gran bruja, hoy la vi haciendo unos hechizos de lo más natural.- refutó Viktor

-es verdad, es muggle!- afirmó Rumen

-quien te ha dado esa información?- preguntó Viktor

-una chica de la mesa donde nos sentamos siempre, se llama Pansy Parkinson

-seguramente le cae mal y por eso dijo todo eso de ella- observo Viktor con el ceño fruncido

-mmm, creo que si le cae mal- admitió Rumen- se puso como loca cuando le pregunte de ella, dijo que para que quería saber tanto!

-no le habrás dicho que era para mi verdad?- dijo Viktor con un tono de miedo y nervios

-ah! Que eres bruto!- añadió Rumen- soy tu mejor amigo! Le dije que me gustaba a mi!

-uff! Como que cuando quieres si usas el cerebro- Respondió Viktor dándole una sonrisa amplia a su amigo.

-si, claro! Tu y yo sabemos que soy el cerebro! - gruño Rumen- y tú qué? Le hablaste? O ya puedo empezar a llamarte el hosco potter?- Rumen sonrió al ver que su amigo le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-si le hable- respondió Viktor

-yyyyyy?- preguntó Rumen con los ojos como platos!

-nos veremos mañana a las 4, va a ayudarme con mi ingles.- explicó Viktor- pero no le digas nada a Karkarov, si se entera que es muggle no me permitirá salir con ella nunca.

Rumen asintió con la cabeza muy serio, como si fuera un juramento inquebrantable.

Al día siguiente, Viktor estaba muy nervioso, sabía que en la tarde vería a Hermione y eso le daba más ansias y nervios que la primera prueba del torneo o un partido de quidditch de grandes ligas, que pasaba con él? Era solo una chica, guapa, inteligente, graciosa, con unos ojos...

-oye tu! Gigantón! Vuelve a la realidad!- exigió Rumen, dándole una palmada en la frente a Viktor

\- ya casi es hora?- preguntó Viktor, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado divagando

-no, aun faltan como dos horas- explicó- vas a ir así?

-así como?- se asombró Viktor

-así de andrajoso!- repuso Rumen, señalando su barba y su uniforme

\- que? Debo cambiarme - preguntó algo nervioso

-y... Siii duuh!- Rumen lo observaba con cara de que le pasa a este? Jamás sale con chicas?

-si, tienes Razón, voy a afeitarme- admitió Viktor- parezco squib.

Dos horas más tarde, Viktor se dirigía a la entrada del patio para encontrarse con Hermione. Se había afeitado, cambiado de uniforme por uno más nuevo y limpio y se dirigía con paso firme, como un macho alfa con la frente en alto. Respiraba profundo para no desfallecer en el intento.

Llego a la puerta, pero no encontró a Hermione, decidió darle unos minutos.

En la torre de Gryffindor al otro lado del castillo Hermione estaba con Ginny, ambas intentaban arreglar el cabello de Hermione, pero vaya que era causa perdida. Ginny vio el reloj.

-ya es hora! Apresúrate- apuró a su amiga

-ya voy!- respondió nerviosa- que le digo? Que hago? Ayúdame!- suplico Hermione

-no lo sé! Yo sé menos de chicos que tu!- recalcó Ginny- solo, pórtate normal y enséñale algo de ingles, eres buena para enseñar

-ok...ingles... enseñar - repitió para calmarse mientras salía

-lleva tu abrigo! Parece que nevara!- dijo Ginny observando el cielo por la ventana

Hermione bajo las gradas y corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos, cuando ya estaba cerca se detuvo, se aliso el uniforme, sacudió su cabello, respiro profundo y camino calmada. Al virar por la esquina vio a Víktor que la esperaba reclinado contra la pared con una pose muy relajada, muy casual. Vaya que tenía nervios de acero, o simplemente no estaba nervioso y por eso estaba así de tranquilo, Pensó Hermione. Se acercó más y notó que Viktor tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer no la había escuchado. Se puso delante de él, no sabe porque pero soplo muy despacio al rostro de Viktor, no quería despertarlo de una manera brusca.

Viktor esperaba a Hermione con los ojos cerrados, trataba de relajarse cuando de pronto sintió una brisa en el rostro, una brisa fresca y con olor a menta. Que era eso? Abrió los ojos y la vio ahí, parada frente a él, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-hola- dijo Hermione sonriéndole

-hola, ez-miope- saludo Viktor con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione amplificó mas su sonrisa, le daba risa como Viktor pronunciaba su nombre.

-nos vamos?- preguntó Hermione

-si, clarro- respondió Viktor incorporándose y enseñando su brazo para que ella se sujetara.

Hermione se sentía en el cielo, que caballero era, y si, era guapo, alto, fuerte, de movimientos torpes pero ella lo sentía muy varonil y eso la mataba. Se agarro de su brazo y salieron al patio. En el patio por suerte no habían muchos estudiantes, como era invierno y empezaba a hacer frío solo se encontraron por ahí con unas chicas de Beauxbatons jugando con el agua nieve y ni se fijaron en ellos. Caminaron por el patio sin decirse nada por el momento, hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

-bien, que se te hace difícil del inglés? Preguntó

-bueno, un poco los tiempos de las palabrras y la prronunciacion- contestó Viktor - sobrretodo las palabrras con errre o ache.

-bueno, es muy sencillo, con un poco de práctica lo lograras- afirmó Hermione sonriendo.

-si, esperro- admitió Viktor- me gustarria hablarr contigo de cosa imporrtantes

Hermione un poco nerviosa lo miro, que cosas importantes?- bien, caminemos por ahí y me vas señalando las cosas que no sabes cómo decir en ingles, te parece?- propuso.

-si, buena idea- acepto Viktor.

Fueron caminando por el lago, estaba un poco resbaloso pero ella se sostenía firme en su brazo, así que sabía que no se caería. Hermione había empezado a hablar de la historia de Hogwarts, de vez en cuando Viktor la interrumpía para que le explique mejor a que se refería. Ya habían llegado a la mitad del camino del lago, cuando Viktor vio algo que no sabía, la señaló.

-que ser eso?- preguntó señalando una alga congelada que se encontraba en la orilla

Hermione sonrío - se dice, que es eso?- lo corrigió- eso es una alga, congelada.

Viktor que se había puesto rojo por la vergüenza repitió.

-Que es eso?- señalo una nube negra en el cielo.

Hermione alzo la vista - es una nube negra que nos dice que va a nevar pronto - señalo preocupada.

-nube, negrra- repitió Viktor. -que es eso?- preguntó de nuevo

Viktor soltó a Hermione y camino hacia un árbol donde encontró una piña seca y se la enseño

-eso es una piña- contestó Hermione.

Viktor que se le había ocurrido una buena idea, saco su varita, apuntó a la piña y la transformo en una hermosa flor roja congelada. Era un regalo para recordar ese primer día juntos.

-parra ti- se la ofreció

Hermione extendió la mano y Viktor puso la flor sobre el guante que cubría su mano, muy sonrojada bajo la mirada, no quería que Viktor la viera.

-tienes frío?-preguntó Viktor preocupado, al ver que Hermione se había puesto un poco rosada.

-un poco- admitió Hermione.

-volvamos al castillo- ofreció Viktor

Caminaron subiendo por la ladera cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta para observar el barco de Durmstrang.

-bonito barco- dijo señalándolo- siempre lo han tenido?

Viktor se dio la vuelta para observar lo que Hermione señalaba.

-no, no saber- admitió - perro es muy viejo

-ya lo creo- observo Hermione.

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante cuando-PUUUM!. Se había resbalado y cayó de trasero sobre el hielo. Viktor del susto saco los ojos ante la sorpresa y se apresuró a levantarla. Hermione reía, era una risa nerviosa y de dolor. Viktor pensó que era una risa muy bonita, como dos campanas tintineando al roce del viento.

-estarr bien?- preguntó preocupado

Hermione sujeto la mano que le ofrecía Viktor y se reincorporó aun riéndose.

-si, una caminata por la nieve sin caídas no cuenta como caminata- respondió Hermione frotándose el adolorido trasero.

Viktor que no había entendido muy bien lo que dijo, le sonrió y volvió a ofrecerle su brazo. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo cuando empezó a nevar.

-oh, no! Ya empezó a nevar, será mejor que vuelvas al barco o la nieve no te dejara cruzar.- repuso Hermione

-si, tenerr rrazón -admitió Viktor que no quería despedirse de Hermione.

-nos vemos mañana?- preguntó ella, algo nerviosa

Viktor que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-mañana, biblioteca?- preguntó.

-sí, mejor damos una vuelta por el castillo y te enseño lugares de aquí dentro- ofreció Hermione

-hasta mañana entonces- asintió Viktor - a las cuatro? Preguntó de nuevo

-si- asintió Hermione,dandole la mano para despedirse.

Viktor volvió a tomar su mano y le beso el dorso muy elegantemente. Dio media vuelta y se perdió en la nevada que había empezado a caer mas fuerte.


	8. peticion al baile

9.- petición al baile

La segunda semana de diciembre Igor Karkarov reunió a los doce estudiantes de Durmstrang y les informo del baile de Navidad.

-buenos días, hoy les tengo espléndidas noticias- dijo Karkarov - se acerca el baile de Navidad.

Los estudiantes se regresaron a ver unos a otros sin entender bien, que baile? Karkarov espero un momento a que terminara la agitación y continúo

\- el baile de Navidad constituye una pare tradicional del torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una gran oportunidad para relacionarse con sus compañeros de las otras escuelas. - explicó Karkarov- Todos deben ir obligatoriamente al baile y deben usar la túnica de gala del colegio que se les solicito que trajeran.- Karkarov camino delante de los estudiantes y añadió- el baile tendrá lugar en el gran comedor, comenzará a las ocho y terminará a las doce. Los quiero aquí en el barco a todos máximo 12:30 ni un minuto más, quedo claro? Las puertas se cerrarán y el que se quedo afuera dormirá en la nieve!- advirtió Karkarov pasando la vista por todos sus estudiantes.

-Por ultimo- prosiguió Karkarov- quiero exigirles un comportamiento impecable, caballeros, sean caballeros-exigió- y damas, sean damas! Todos a la altura de un estudiante de Durmstrang! No permitiré que nos hagan quedar en vergüenza! Sobretodo usted señor Poliakov!- declaró Karkarov frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Rumen.- eso es todo- concluyó.

Todos los estudiantes rompieron filas, dieron media vuelta y retornaron a sus actividades.

-Viktor ven por favor- pidió Karkarov

-si señor?- preguntó el joven

-tú eres nuestro campeón. Es tradición del baile que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile. Así que encárgate de encontrar una pareja digna de ti, entendido?

-sí señor, no hay problema.- asintió Viktor y se fue directo en busca de Rumen.

Rumen lo esperaba en su camarote como siempre. Viktor llego enseguida.

-que quería karkarov?- preguntó Rumen

-dijo que debo conseguir pareja porque los campeones y sus parejas abren el baile- explicó Viktor

\- excelente! Debes invitar a la chica- dijo Rumen sonriendo a su amigo

-si, no me imagino asistiendo al baile con otra persona que no sea ella.- admitió- pero como se lo voy a pedir? Y si dice que no?

-vamos Viktor!- repuso su amigo- eres Viktor Krum! Una gran estrella internacional de quidditch, es imposible que te diga que no!

-a ella no le importa que yo sea famoso, podría ser el rey de Inglaterra y ella no estaria ahí detrás mío como las niñas locas acosadoras.

-vale, pero igual tienes que intentarlo, si te dice que no pues buscamos otra.

-si me dice que no, no voy a ese baile así karkarov se pare de cabeza- exclamó Viktor

Los siguientes días Viktor pensaba como preguntarle a Hermione si quería ir al baile con él, ya se habían visto unas tres veces más, pero decidió esperar tiempo para su siguiente ida a la biblioteca. Viktor le había pedido a Rumen que le enseñe ingles así que pasaban largar horas estudiando juntos. Rumen era un gran profesor, le había enseñado el correcto uso gramatical y con todos los libros en inglés que había leído en la biblioteca mientras espiaba a Hermione, a Viktor no se le hacía mayor problema formar frases completas, el problema seguía siendo su pronunciación.

El lunes por la tarde Viktor fue a la biblioteca para encontrar a Hermione, pero no tuvo suerte, no estaba allí. Se sentó con un libro, seguramente tenía algo que hacer pero estaba seguro de que iría pronto. Pero no, Hermione no apareció, en lugar de ella llegaron sus fans que ahora eran como siete y decidieron ponerse detrás de un librero a cuchichear y a soltar risitas. Momentos después vio llegar a Potter y a ese pelirrojo amigo de Hermione, parece que también la buscaban. Viktor los observo un momento, el pelirrojo también lo observaba como niña loca y excitada. Vaya estupidez, también le gustaba a los hombres o qué?, bajo la mirada y siguió leyendo.

 _... Las lenguas en el mundo mágico son amplias, diversas y complejas. Cada criatura en el mundo mágico tiene su forma de expresarse, existen formas más fáciles, por ejemplo hablar trol es mucho más fácil que hablar sirenio. El trol son mas gruñidos y movimientos de las manos para señalar lo que uno quiere, (mas adelante explicaremos las diferencias guturales de cada idioma), por otro lado, el sirenio es mucho más complejo, y fuera del agua no son más que sonidos estridentes..._

Su concentración fue interrumpida por el grupo de niñas. Se habían puesto detrás de un librero muy próximo a él.

-pídeselo tu!- exclamó una niña rubia con cara de prostibruja.

-no, yo porque?- refutó otra de cabello negro y media gordita

-ya, basta voy yo! Si me dice que si! Ustedes se lo pierden por lentas!- la niña camino hacia su mesa y se sentó justo frente a él.

Carraspeo la garganta pero Viktor no despego los ojos del libro, ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir, un autógrafo seguro!

-hola, con que... Mil formas de comunicarse en el mundo mágico eh?- preguntó la niña leyendo el título del libro.

Viktor la observo pero no dijo nada, era una chica blanca de cabello negro y rizado, no era fea pero si que era acosadora. La muchacha continua al ver que Viktor no respondió.

-mi nombre es Romilda Vane- se presentó- yo, me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Viktor se quedo estupefacto, que acaso esa era la costumbre en Inglaterra? Las mujeres les pedían a los hombres?

-eeeh... Yo ya tengo parreja- respondió Viktor, sabía que era mentira pero si no era con Hermione el no iría así que podía decir que era su pareja.

\- lo siento.- Añadió viendo la cara de tristeza que ponía.

-vale, no hay problema, que estés bien- dijo Romilda levantándose de la mesa y alejándose muy avergonzada y triste a la vez.

Viktor decidió irse pues sabía que Hermione no iría a la biblioteca. Se dirigió al barco, ya lo intentaría mañana.

La mañana siguiente decidió que iría a desayunar al castillo, entro en el gran comedor y se sentó con Rumen en la mesa de slytherin. Rumen no paraba de observar chicas como futuras candidatas para llevarlas al baile. Vio una pelirroja muy bonita, lástima que fuera tan niña.

-que tal esa?- preguntó Rumen dándole un codazo a Viktor para que la viera.

-que? Para ti?- dijo Viktor

-y claro cabeza de chorlito, tu ya tienes culito no? - espetó Rumen

-Aun no se lo he pedido- admito- y no Le digas culito!

-vale vale, culazo entonces?- Rumen río pero no escapo del golpe de Viktor.- que tal esa?- señalo a otra chica morena mientras se frotaba el hombro donde había sido golpeado.

-neee! Muy bajita no?- observo Viktor

-porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo y me ayudas a escoger una chica para mi?- propuso Rumen

-mmm, vale terminemos el desayuno y vamos!

Momento después Viktor y Rumen fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo buscando chicas, Rumen no paraba de hablar de culos y tetas y de compararlas unas con otras, menos mal hablaban búlgaro porque si ellas entendieran lo que él decía, lo hubieran linchado.

Subieron las escaleras cuando, estas empezaron a moverse.

-wooaaaa, woaaaa, espera! - gritó Rumen mientras se agarraba del pasamanos

-que loco! Las escaleras cambian de lugar!- dijo Viktor muy divertido

-ve por ahí, antes que decidan cambiar de nuevo- espetó Rumen empujando a Viktor para que caminara- me he pegado un susto! Porque no ponen una advertencia!

Caminaron por el pasillo y vieron a Hermione mas adelante que caminaba abrazada unos libros, seguramente se dirigía a la biblioteca.

\- eh Viktor! Ese no es tu culito?- preguntó Rumen

-si es! Que suerte! Esta sola, se lo preguntare ahora! - exclamó Viktor emocionado- espérame aquí! No estropees el momento.

Viktor corrió por el pasillo hasta estar mas cerca de ella.

-eh! Ez-miope!-dijo Viktor caminado hacia ella

Hermione regreso a ver, sabía que era Viktor, era el único que la llamaba así.

-eh! Hola!- dijo sonriendo- que haces por aquí?

-estaba dando una vuelta porr el castillo y te vi- respondió

-vaya que bien, tu ingles está bastante mejor- lo felicito Hermione

-grracias- Viktor dio una pausa, tomo aire, vaya que esto era mucho más difícil que el quidditch

\- ez-miope, te gustarria ir al baile conmigo?-preguntó sonrojándose al ver la expresión de la muchacha

Hermione había quedado paralizada, ella? Con Viktor? Al baile?... Espera, rebobinemos, tal vez escucho mal.

-perdón, que?- respondió Hermione con cara de signo de interrogación gigante

Viktor pensó que tal vez lo dijo mal, así que reformuló la pregunta.

-que si te gustarria serr mi parreja en el baile del torrneo?

Hermione había entendido bien, wow, su pareja, todos la observarían, porque quería ir con ella? Habían muchas chicas bonitas que morirían por ir con él, decidió conversar primero con Ginny.

-eeeeh, yo lo pensare y te lo digo mañana, si?- dijo con tono de suplica

-si, clarro, te verré en la biblioteca

Viktor dio media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Rumen, no podía creerlo, eso era mas un no que un si, porque? No le gustaba? No le caía bien?

-y? Como te...- Rumen se detuvo al ver la cara de perro triste que llevaba Viktor- te dijo que no? Es en serio?

-no, dijo que lo pensaría y me lo diría mañana- respondió Viktor

-ah bueno, aun no es causa perdida.

Se alejaron por el pasillo mientras Rumen seguía dándole consejos de cómo convencerla para que dijera que sí.

Esa tarde a la hora del almuerzo Hermione fue temprano al gran comedor para encontrase con Ginny y contarle lo que había pasado. La vio sentada en una esquina, por suerte estaba sola. Hermione se acercó.

-ginny, ayuda!- suplico Hermione mientras se sentaba

-y ahora que ocurre?- preguntó ginny viendo la cara de pánico que llevaba Hermione

-Viktor... Viktor me a pedido que vaya al baile con el- respondió Hermione

-queeeeee!- gritó ginny y varios voltearon la mirada hacia donde se encontraban

-sssshhh!- dijo Hermione acercándose mas a Ginny para que no la escuchen

-y que le dijiste?- preguntó Ginny

-le dije que lo pensaría-respondió Hermione- es que, quería tu consejo primero, porque me lo a pedido a mi? Y si es una broma?

-Hermione! Reacciona mujer! Es obvio que le encantas! Que broma ni que nada! - espeto Ginny perdiendo la paciencia

-tu crees? -lo dijo dudando

-si! Vaya que a veces eres tonta! Ojalá no cambie de opinión para mañana!- exclamó -ojalá Harry me lo pidiera o algún otro, quisiera ir!

-si, tienes razón- acepto Hermione- ahora que hago?

-pues ve a buscarlo y dile que si!

-así nada más? Hola Viktor... Sabes que si!- Soltó Hermione conteniendo la risa

-y que? Quieres que te lo vuelva a pedir para poder decirle que si?- añadió ginny- no creo que lo haga de nuevo.

-bueno, voy a buscarlo y luego te cuento.

Hermione salió del gran comedor en dirección al jardín y vio a Viktor haciendo ejercicio a las orillas del lago, camino hacia el. Por algún milagro el frío había hecho que sus admiradoras no estén por ahí persiguiéndolo. Hermione llego más cerca y... Viktor está sin camisa? Qué? Con este frío?... Vaya que era musculoso.

Hermione observo a Viktor desde lejos sorprendida del cuerpo que tenía Viktor, cada músculo bien definido de su torso descubierto hacían que el corazón se le acelere. Hermione respiro profundo y siguió bajando por la ladera hasta el lago.

-hola Viktor - saludo Hermione un poco tímida.

Viktor que había estado concentrado en ejercitarse no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, dio un salto cuando escucho su voz

-hola- dijo sonriente- que haces aquí?

-te he asustado?- preguntó Hermione algo tímida

-no, yo... Estoy sorrprendido de encontrarrte aquí- Viktor no quería que supiera que si lo había asustado

-no tienes frío?

-el frrio es mental- dijo Viktor poniendo un dedo en la cien.- contrrolo mi mente mientrras hago ejerrcicio

-ya veo- observo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza levemente- yo... Quería saber porque me invitaste al baile

Viktor había quedado congelado, pero no exactamente por el frío...

Y ahora? Que le digo? Hay ya! Esto es algo estúpido! Le voy a decir todo lo que siento! Si quiere bien y si no ya nada!

-yo... Querria tenerrte como mi parreja- camino hacia Hermione y se sentó junto a ella sobre una roca grande- yo, quierro decirrte que todo este tiempo he ido a la biblioteca armándome de valorr parra poderr hablarrte - Hermione lo observaba con la boca abierta, así que continuo antes de perder el valor- yo, te vi el prrimer día, cuando llegamos y... tú me gustas mucho ez-miope –

Viktor cerró la boca, ya no quería decir nada mas, eso era humillante, no quería verla a los ojos, temía lo que podía encontrar.

Hermione procesaba sus palabras lentamente en su cabeza tratando de entender lo que había dicho, su ingles era bueno así que el mensaje estaba claro. Sentía un calor que le recorría por el cuerpo y una felicidad que nacía desde su estómago sintiendo... Mariposas? Esas eran las mariposas de las que todo mundo hablaba? Hermione cogió su mano, eso hizo que Viktor la regresará a ver.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione vio los oscuros ojos de Viktor, (se veía reflejada en ellos) eran sinceros. Sus ojos eran tan bonitos, Hermione no se había fijado antes, Viktor no era feo, sus cejas pobladas iban muy bien con su rostro, tenía una barba de tres días que le lucia muy bien.

-yo, si quiero ir al baile contigo- respondió Hermione, dándole una sonrisa tímida

Viktor no lo podía creer, eso era un si!?, si al baile y si a sus sentimientos por ella? O solo al baile?. Siguió viendo a Hermione a los ojos, su mano agarraba fuertemente la suya, estaba caliente y era tan suave. Viktor alzo una mano y sujeto un mechón suelto de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de Hermione, rozo su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero sabía que no era el momento. Entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos de Hermione y se llevó su mano a los labios para darle un beso en el dorso como forma de agradecimiento.


	9. la gran noche

10.- la gran noche

En la tarde los jardines del gran castillo se encontraban cubiertos de nieve, excepto los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo.

Hermione había bajado con Harry y los Weasley a jugar una amistosa guerra de bolas de nieve, aunque ella decidió no jugar y solo sentarse a observar. A las cinco les anuncio que volvería al castillo para arreglarse. Había planeado todo con Ginny, necesitaba algunas pociones alisadoras para su cabello rebelde, el vestido, el maquillaje, los zapatos y en fin, todas las cosas para quedar absolutamente hermosa. Como sabía que iba a tardar mucho decidió prepararse tres horas antes.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor decidió que lo primero sería darse un baño y desde ahí partir con todo el largo trabajo. Ginny se reuniría con ella mas tarde para poder ayudarla.

Hermione había salido de darse un baño, secar su cabello y empezar a ponerse las pociones alisadoras. En ese instante llego Ginny a la habitación.

-hola Hermione-saludo- recién empiezas?

-si! Ayúdame con esto.- Hermione señaló su cabello alborotado

-ya, tranquila, no hay problema, pásame el otro frasco.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos tratando de arreglar el cabello de Hermione. Ginny que era una gran fan de las revistas corazón de bruja, sabia varios peinados y maquillajes. Así que logró hacerle un elegante moño y un maquillaje muy sencillo pero hermoso. Ginny había empezado a arreglarse ella también, pues fue invitada por Neville.

Mientras, en el barco de Durmstrang Viktor y Rumen estaban alistándose también para la gran noche.

-hoy es la noche! Ya piensas darle acción a ese cuerpito?- preguntó Rumen con un tono divertido

-acción? A q te refieres?- dijo Viktor sin entender muy bien

-bueno ya sabes... Has pasado mucho tiempo con ella y no has hecho nada de nada! Una noche loca, tú me entiendes.

-estás loco! Es una niña, tiene catorce años! Además tu sabes bien que no la quiero para eso, ella me gusta y me gusta en serio.-espeto Viktor poniendo mala cara- ahora cállate y pásame la navaja.

-vale, no te enojes! Pero no le vas a dar ni un besito?- replicó Rumen

-mmm, no lo sé, solo si ella quiere supongo.

-a que no sabe besar! Pobre criatura!- lamento Rumen

-como eres de fastidioso! - Viktor puso cara de estar harto, dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño para afeitarse.

Llegada las ocho de la noche Viktor fue al castillo y espero a Hermione en las gradas principales. Hermione no bajaba, será que lo dejó plantado?. Pero en ese momento sus miedos desaparecieron. Hermione bajaba las escaleras, era una diosa, un ángel aterrizando en la tierra, su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado, sino liso y brillante y lo llevaba recogido en un moño muy bonito. La túnica era azul de una tela añil vaporosa, con un escote en V, y la espalda al descubierto, estaba más alta pues usaba unos tacones de cinco centímetros plateados con piedras incrustadas, estaba tan diferente que por un segundo Viktor abrió la boca de la impresión. Rumen a su lado se había quedado atónito y paralizado, Hermione bajaba las escaleras viendo al suelo para no caer. Viktor la espero al pie de las escaleras, Hermione alzo la vista y vio a su príncipe, el cogió su mano, la beso como era su costumbre y se la llevo del brazo para presentarla con Igor Karkarov.

Minutos más tarde, se abrieron las puertas de roble y los alumnos de Durmstrang entraban con el profesor Karkarov y Viktor al frente del grupo, sujetando la mano de Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall les pidió a los campeones que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, pues por primera vez todos la observaban, al principio creyó que observaban a Viktor pero después de un instante se dio cuenta que no era a él, sino a ella.

-estas bien?- preguntó Viktor

-si, algo nerviosa- admitió Hermione.

-no te prreocupes- la animo Viktor sujetando su mano - estas prreciosa

Hermione se sonrojo, vio a harry que estaba cerca.

-hola harry!- saludos ella- hola Parvarti!

Parvarti le dirigió una mirada de descortés incredulidad.

Se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y todo el mundo la observaba. Viktor vio que el club de fans de la biblioteca pasó por su lado con un aire ofendido dirigido a Hermione. Vaya locas pensó y continuo caminado.

Habían recubierto los muros del gran comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las grandes mesas se encontraban un centenar de mesas redondas iluminadas con farolillos con capacidad para unas doce personas.

Viktor y Hermione junto con los otros campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal donde cenarían con los otros miembros del tribunal.

-como es tu colegio?-preguntó Hermione

-bueno, nosotrros también tenemos un castillo, no tan grrande como este, ni tan conforrtable, me parrece- respondía a Hermione- solo tiene cuatrro pisos y las chimeneas se prrenden únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en invierrno apenas tenemos luz, así que no los disfrrutamos mucho. Perro en verrano volamos a diarrio, sobrre los lagos y las montañas.

-para, para Viktor-dijo karkarov interviniendo con una risa en la que no participaban sus ojos- no sigas dando mas pistas o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente donde se encuentra el castillo!

Dumbledore sonrió

-con todo ese secretísimo, Igor, se podría pensar que no quieres visitas...

Dumbledore y karkarov se instalaron en su conversación al igual que otros invitados de la mesa.

Viktor miro a Hermione.

-estas prreciosa- repitió.

-gracias- dijo Hermione, cambió de tema- como es tu familia Viktor?

-bueno, mi familia es norrmal supongo, mi madrre se llama Elitza y mi padrre se llama Viktor como yo, no tengo herrmanos, así que somos una familia pequeña.- respondió alzando los hombros - como es la tuya?

Hermione no sabia si decirle que era muggle, pero decidió contárselo, si la amaba como decía, tenía que aceptarla tal y como es con todo y su sangre "sucia"

-bueno... Tampoco tengo hermanos, mi madre es de Francia y mi padre es ingles- dudo un segundo- ellos trabajan en el mundo muggle, son dentistas.

Viktor había volteado la mirada hacia Karkarov, por suerte estaba tan absorto en su charla con Dumbledore que no había escuchado a Hermione.

-y eso de que trrata ez-miope?- preguntó Viktor intrigado- que son dentistas?

-ellos, básicamente cuidan los dientes de la gente- respondió -aun tienes problemas con la pronunciación verdad?

-si, es un poco difícil- admitió Viktor

-repite después de mi- dijo mirando a Viktor - Her...mi...o...ne

Viktor sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero repitió

-herr...mío...ne

-se acerca bastante- aprobó Hermione mirando a harry y de nuevo a Viktor con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Cuando se acabo la cena, Dumbledore se levanto y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, con un movimiento de la varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado y luego hizo aparecer por encantamientos a lo largo del muro derecho un entablado. Sobre el aparecieron una batería y varias guitarras, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las brujas de Mcbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas e iban vestidas con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos y empezaron a tocar. Era momento de abrir el baile.

Viktor sonrió a Hermione poniéndose de pie, ella lo miro asustada.

-yo no sé bailar- admitió Hermione

-no te prreocupes, yo si- le guiñó un ojo y caminaron a la pista con los otros campeones y sus parejas.

Viktor sujeto con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Hermione, sonrió de nuevo para que se calme y poso la mano izquierda en su cintura. Siguieron el ritmo de la música y pronto estuvieron dando vueltas por la pista. Hermione sonreirá de oreja a oreja muy feliz de que Viktor fuera su pareja de baile.

Las brujas de Mcbeth terminaron la canción y Hermione y Viktor aplaudieron muy fuerte al igual que los demás estudiantes. Empezaron a tocar de nuevo, Viktor sujeto ambas manos de Hermione, las llevo por detrás de su cuello y las dejo ahí mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con ambas manos. Hermione que estaba más alta gracias a los tacones, su frente rozaba la barbilla de Viktor. Hermione sintió un beso que este le daba muy delicadamente en la frente, ambos se sentían inmensamente felices, siguieron bailando hasta que la canción termino.

-quierres bebidas?- preguntó Viktor

-si, buena idea, hace calor... Mira, ahí están mis amigos, te espero ahí vale?

-esta bien, rregreso prronto- sujeto la mano de Hermione y la beso como de costumbre luego se alejo entre la multitud.

Hermione se acercó y se sentó en una silla junto a harry. Estaba un poco sofocada de tanto bailar.

Viktor había ido a buscar bebidas, estas se encontraban al otro extremo del salón, una mesa repleta de bebidas. Hidrómiel con especias, Jugo de calabaza, jugo de uva, jarabe de cereza con hielo, ron de grosella y unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Viktor había agarrado las botellas cuando vio a su amigo Rumen. Rumen estaba besándose con una chica escondido atrás de un árbol, vaya que ese era un pillo. Decidió dejarlo en su romance fugaz y volver por Hermione, con un poco de suerte tal vez también se dieran un beso, claro que jamás de esa manera.

Caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba harry y el pelirrojo pero Hermione No estaba allí.

-donde esta herr...mío...ne?- les preguntó

-ni idea- respondió el pelirrojo algo irritado- se te ha perdido?

Viktor le lanzó una mirada desafiante, vaya estupido! Quien se cree que es?

-bueno, si la ven, díganle que tengo las bebidas.

Viktor rodeo la pista de baile en busca de Hermione y la encontró sentada en una mesa. Hermione veía a las otras parejas bailar mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, estaba llorando?

-estas bien?- preguntó Viktor acercándose lentamente y se sentaba junto a ella- he hecho algo mal?

Hermione le sonrió tristemente.

-no eres tu, es ron... Me hace enojar!

-quien es rron?- Viktor quería partirle la cara a ese ron!

-es mi otro amigo, no te preocupes solo esta molesto porque su pareja lo dejo y su túnica es vieja y fea- mintió Hermione

-yo, voy a matarrlo!- repuso Viktor poniéndose en pie- ya rregrreso

Hermione lo jalo del brazo.

-no! Déjalo, es mi amigo! Solo a tenido un mal día, mejor vamos a fuera y damos una vuelta por el jardín- propuso Hermione intentando distraer a Viktor.

Hermione se levanto y jalo a Viktor hacia el jardín. Una vez allí se pusieron a caminar entre los arbustos. A lo lejos vieron a Karkarov con el profesor Snape así que decidieron tomar otra ruta para no cruzarse con ellos.

-Viktor, tengo que confesarte algo... Yo soy muggle- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada- y no me avergüenzo de serlo, pero se que muchos magos no lo toleran.

-ya sabía que erras muggle- respondió Viktor poniendo su mano en el mentón y obligándola a levantar la vista- eso no me molesta, igual me gustas.

-lo sabías? Cómo?- añadió incrédula!

-eso no imporrta, her...mío...ne.. -confesó- Quierro que conozcas a mis padrres, ellos vendrán Parra la prrueba final.

-mmm, si me encantaría

Un viento helado soplo de repente haciendo que Hermione se estremezca del frío, pues había salido sin Abrigo. Viktor que vio su reacción se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo tratando de protegerla del viento helado. Hermione sabía que ese era el momento, sería su primer beso, observaba a Viktor que la rodeaba con sus brazos, sus ojos palpitaban de deseo al igual que los de ella. Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabe si se observaron fijamente minutos, segundos, incluso años, el tiempo ya no importaba, se sentía feliz, no importa lo que Ron pensara o dijera, ese era un momento único y perfecto.

Viktor se inclinó sobre Hermione y rozo sus labios con los de ella, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, los labios le palpitaban, sabía que Hermione no sabía besar, pero eso no importo porque ni siquiera se noto, abrió un poco la boca y ella lo imito, saco un poco su lengua y rozo los labios de Hermione. Hermione se detuvo un instante peor no se alejo, continuó besando a Viktor apasionadamente. Después de unos minutos se separaron, Hermione sonreía muy a satisfecha y Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa aun mas aplica, la abrazo más fuerte, suspiro y dijo pausadamente

-Her...mío...ne...

Volvieron al castillo para continuar con la fiesta y el baile. La noche seguía, la fiesta estaba más animada, todos bailaban y gritaban. La banda de Mcbeth estaba eufórica, simplemente una noche perfecta.

Momentos previos a la media noche la banda de Mcbeth tocaba su última canción, una balada lenta y romántica llamada magic works.

Viktor y Hermione bailaban abrazados lentamente, se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

Hermione podía sentir el perfume de Viktor, sus respiraciones pausadas y su corazón latiendo tranquilamente al ritmo de la música

 _...And dance your final dance, this is your final chance, to hold the one you love, you know you've waiting long enough. So believe that magic works, don't be afraid for been hurt, don't left this magic time, the answer is there..._

Cuando llego la media noche, la canción término y las brujas de Mcbeth se despidieron y todo el mundo les dedico un fuerte aplauso antes de emprender el camino hacia el vestíbulo. Muchos se quejaban de que el baile no durara mas, Hermione deseaba que la noche fuera eterna

Hermione y Viktor fueron caminando cogidos de la mano hacia la salida, se detuvieron en el vestíbulo para despedirse. Viktor abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches bonita, nos vemos prronto, si?

Hermione estaba tan feliz que se había quedado sin habla así que solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como Viktor se alejaba camino al barco.


	10. el enigma de huevo

11.- El enigma del huevo

Después del baile, Viktor Krum no había vuelto a hablar con Hermione, fue muchas veces a la biblioteca pero ella no estaba ahí. Pensaba en cada momento de la noche del baile y lo repasaba en su memoria constantemente tratando de entender el cambio de actitud de Hermione.

Rumen le había recomendado varias veces que olvidara a Hermione por un instante y se concentrara en descifrar el enigma del huevo de oro. La segunda prueba era en febrero pero el tiempo había empezado a pasar demasiado rápido después del baile, como si alguien hubiera hechizado los relojes.

Una noche, Viktor aceptando el consejo de su amigo Rumen decidió concentrarse en el huevo, al parecer Hermione no le iba a hablar y no la iba a encontrar en la biblioteca asi que Viktor pensó, que si sacaba un buen puntaje en la segunda prueba, Hermione lo felicitaría y ahí tendrían ocasión de hablar de nuevo.

-eh! Gigantón! Date un baño, relate y concéntrate- aconsejo Rumen a Viktor- aparte apestas peor que trol con baba de escorguto.

-vale, tienes razón - acepto Viktor, dirigiéndose al baño, abrió la llave de la tina y la tapo para que esta empiece a llenarse.

-eh! Piensa rápido- Rumen arrojó el huevo hacia donde estaba Viktor, pero el estaba de espaldas así que el huevo fue a parar directo a la bañera, el huevo se abrió y empezó a chillar pero algo pasaba.

La tina estaba llenándose y el chorro de agua que le caía encima hacia que este emitiera una canción suelta mientras continuaba chillando.

Viktor cerró el huevo y se quedo pensando.

-has oído eso?- preguntó Viktor

-si! Que ha sido? Porque no lo intentas de nuevo?

Esta vez Viktor introdujo el huevo a la bañera que ya estaba más llena y lo cubría por la mitad, aun chillaba pero era menor el estruendo.

-y si metes la cara? Preguntó Rumen

-sí, podría ser, en la biblioteca leí un libro hace mucho tiempo sobre las maneras de comunicarse, como no me he dado cuenta!

Viktor metió la cara dentro del agua, ahora el huevo estaba totalmente cubierto por el agua, y se quedo totalmente atónito, el huevo soltaba una melodía muy bonita, tranquila e hipnotizan te. Rumen decidió que también quería escuchar así que se arrodilló junto a Viktor y también sumergió la cara. Las voces misteriosas daban un mensaje:

 _...Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se yen nuestro cantos, nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. Pasado ese tiempo, negras expectativas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida! ..._

Rumen y Viktor sacaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo

-woooooaaaaaa- gritó emocionado Rumen- están bien locos todos!

-vaya mensaje- acordó Viktor- espera escuchémoslo de nuevo.

Viktor y Rumen escucharon el mensaje algunas veces, Rumen solo lo escuchaba porque le había gustado la canción.

-a que crees que se refiere?- preguntó Rumen

-es fácil! Son sirenas! El sirenio se escucha como un estruendo fuera del agua, o eso es lo que decía el libro que te comente.

-y qué? Ahora tienes que atrapar a una?

-mmm, no lo creo porque dice _"nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras"_

-hombre! Te han vaciado la cuenta del banco! Ahora eres pobre!- río Rumen

-no seas bruto! Yo no valoro tanto el dinero! - espeto Viktor, y pensó en lo que más valoraba, su madre vino de inmediatamente a su mente pero luego recordó a Hermione y se dio cuenta que también la valoraba a ella casi como a su madre.- bueno No sé lo que me hayan robado pero eso no es lo preocupante, como diablos voy a resistir una hora bajo el agua?

-si! Tienes razón... Mmmm, pues seguramente karkarov sabe cómo! - sugirió Rumen

-eso es hacer trampa!- repuso Viktor

-bueno ya! pensaremos en algo mañana! Voy a dormir!- Rumen se fue con pasos torpes hacia su habitación.

Viktor no pudo dormir en toda la noche, varios sueños de sirenas, el calamar gigante y su madre le venían a la mente. A la mañana siguiente como había predicho Rumen, Igor karkarov fue a buscarlo para ofrecerle ayuda con el enigma del huevo, pero Viktor le dijo que ya lo había resuelto y estaba preparándose para ello. Karkarov muy confiado de momento lo dejo en paz, aunque Viktor sabría que pronto volvería a insistir. Tenía que pensar y pensar rápido en cómo lograria respirar bajo el agua.

-y si te conviertes en un animal de agua?- propuso Rumen.- ya nos han enseñado teóricamente eso el año pasado.

-pues sí, pero necesito ser un animal más grande que un pez, no tan asqueroso como un pulpo y feroz como un... Tiburón! Eso es! Seré un tiburón!- dijo emocionado Viktor al responderse el enigma

-bien, ahora necesitas un millón de tiempo para convertirte en uno... No?

-Pues, hay que intentarlo, si no funciona cambiamos de plan.- repuso Viktor

La mañana siguiente Viktor se dispuso a intentar transformarse en un tiburón, sabía que debía tratarlo varias veces en aguas profundas. El y Rumen habían pasado toda la noche repasando teóricamente como tenía que transformarse así que era hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Viktor se había puesto el bañador, fue a la cubierta del barco se alistó para lanzarse cuando la vio. Hermione pasaba con Harry y Ron de camino a la salida del colegio, seguramente se dirigían a Hogsmeade.

Viktor la vio pasar y vio que ellos lo observaban pero Hermione ni siquiera lo saludo, Viktor había empezado a ponerse triste de repente así que se subió a la borda, estiro los brazos y se tiro al lago, solo quería que el agua helada se lleve todos sus pensamientos. Segundos más tarde salió del agua aspirando una gran bocanada de aire mientras volvía a sumergirse, Pensó varias veces en un tiburón, y hacia teóricamente lo que decía el libro, pero era imposible, no podía transformarse. A la hora del almuerzo Viktor se rindió y decidió volver al barco pero para su sorpresa Karkarov lo estaba esperando.

-Me en encontrado al señor Poliakov observándote desde la cubierta- dijo Karkarov con tono despreocupado- me ha contado tu plan... Te parece si te ayudo? Solo, no lo lograras.

-yo... Eeeh... Supongo... -Viktor estaba nervioso, que más le podía decir? No gracias… métase su ayuda por el….

-tomare eso como un sí, me parece muy buena tu idea, nos veremos mañana y lo volverás a intentar, revisa el manual de transformaciones avanzadas, lo encontrarás en la biblioteca del castillo. - repuso Karkarov mientras se marchaba al castillo.

Pasaron los días y Viktor siguió practicando, con los consejos que le había dado Karkarov su transformación era más satisfactoria. Habían días que lo lograba sin problemas y habían otros días que simplemente no podía hacer más que un cambio de dentadura. La segunda prueba seria pronto y lo que a Viktor mas le preocupaba era el cambio de actitud radical de Hermione, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la noche del baile, ya no la encontraba en la biblioteca y las pocas veces que la observaba de lejos ella fingía que no lo veía, era obvio que evitaba saludarlo.


	11. hermione, lo que mas valora

12.- Hermione, lo que más valora

El día de la segunda prueba había llegado, era 24 de febrero y El lago estaba rodeado de las mismas tribunas que habían usado en la primera prueba.

Viktor y Karkarov se dirigieron hacia el lago donde encontraron a las autoridades con Cedric y por el otro lado llegaba madame Maxime con Fleur, los estudiantes iban bajando por la ladera y acomodándose en las tribunas, lo único que faltaba era Harry Potter.

Todos habían empezado a pensar que Harry no llegaría, pero lo vieron llegar un momento después, llegaba corriendo y exhausto, le faltaba el aire.

-estoy... Aquí...- dijo Harry sin aliento

Luego de que algunos lo reprendieran y las miradas de odio de otros, todo se puso en orden y se iba a dar lugar a la segunda prueba.

Ludo Bagman hablo y se dirigió a todos los espectadores

-Bien, todos los campeones están Listos para la segunda prueba que comenzara cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora Para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno, dos... Tres!

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en griteríos y aplausos. Viktor se dirigió directo al agua caminando y mientras se adentraba, iba sintiendo el agua fría por todo su cuerpo, por suerte ya se había acostumbrado, tomo una bocanada de aire y se sumergió, fue nadando hasta aguas más profundas y empezó a transformarse en un tiburón. Por desgracia ese era uno de esos días donde su transformación no salía de maravilla, seguramente por los nervios y la tensión no pudo transformarse bien y solo logro que la mitad de su cuerpo se transformará.

Ya no importaba, era la parte importante, podía ver y respirar, no podía perder más tiempo. Nado a toda velocidad para encontrar a los otros campeones, por suerte no estaban lejos. Fleur y Cedric habían utilizado el mismo hechizo de casco burbuja, que bruto! Como no se le había ocurrido! En fin, ya no importaba, los tres se dirigieron a aguas más profundas pero no encontraron nada, el tiempo pasaba y seguían buscando.

Al fin Cedric había logrado divisar algo a lo lejos, se alejo a toda velocidad dejándolos atrás pero en ese momento, algo le sujeto la pierna, no era uno, eran varios grindylows que lo jalaban hacia las algas. Intento buscar a Fleur pero no la encontró, mordió a un grindylow y los demás del susto se dispersaron. Ese era el momento, fue nadando hacia los bultos flotantes, cuando se acerco mas pudo distinguir a harry discutiendo con las sirenas y uno de los bultos era... Hermione? No podía ser posible! Había sumergido a Hermione en las profundas aguas! Ella era su prenda.

Viktor no vio quienes eran los otros bultos, se dirigió rápidamente a Hermione mientras los tritones y las sirenas gritaban y se alejaban. Viktor intento cortar la cuerda con los dientes pero estos se hallaban en una posición muy poco práctica y podía lastimar a Hermione. De pronto sintió un golpe en el hombro y vio como Harry le ofrecía una piedra para cortar la cuerda. Claro el muy imbécil no quería que lastime a su "amiguita" que seguramente quería conquistarla, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la piedra.

Viktor logró liberar a Hermione, la agarro por la cintura y se dirigió a la superficie.

Una vez fuera volvió a transformar en humano y vio a su lado a Hermione que tomaba una bocanada de aire y le sonreía. Se dirigieron nadando a la orilla y Viktor la ayudo a incorporarse.

Igor Karkarov que felicitaba a Viktor con grandes gritos y aplausos, se dirigía a ellos con unas mullidas toallas y mantas. Se acercó la enfermera y los obligo a beber una poción muy caliente y les indicaron que se sienten más atrás hasta que todos los campeones salgan. Esa era su oportunidad, tenía que hablar von Hermione.

-como te encuentrras? Tienes frrio?- preguntó Viktor con la esperanza de poder abrazarla nuevamente

-yo... No, estoy bien gracias- repuso Hermione

-her...mio...ne, que te sucede? Porrque no quierres hablarr conmigo?

-yo, he pasado ocupada- mintió Hermione, no quería ser descortés ni herir sus sentimientos

-porr favorr, dime que te ocurre, tu erres muy inteligente y madurra, no te comporrtes como niña - suplico Viktor acercándose más a ella.

-yo, es que... No sé cómo decirte esto...

-empieza porr el principio- sugirió Viktor

-el día del baile fue espectacular Viktor, yo me la pase increíble y... Es que, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz- tu no vives aquí, vives muy lejos y después de este torneo te marcharas y no nos volveremos a ver y esta... Relación que pretendemos tener no va a funcionar.

-ooooh! Es eso lo que sucede! Ahorra entiendo- espeto Viktor- porrque no me buscaste Parra hablarr de eso! Pasaste evitándome meses, eso me ha lastimado más que tus palabrras. Todo este tiempo he pasado rrompiéndome la cabeza trratando de entenderr lo que te sucedía.

-yo, lo siento mucho Viktor- se disculpó Hermione- es que es difícil hablar de cosas así, por favor no te enojes.

-yo no enojado perro si triste, no te has dado cuenta? - dijo Viktor sujetando su mano helada

-darme cuenta de qué?- preguntó- de que tu eres un príncipe y yo soy solo yo?

-her...mío...ne, carriño- repuso Viktor viéndola con ternura- tu erres lo que mas valorro. Mis sentimientos no son falsos hacia ti, y la distancia solo serra una prueba a esto tan bonito que siento porr ti, nunca jamás había sentido algo parrecido porr nadie.

Hermione lo observaba incrédula, no podía creer que el campeón de quidditch internacional le estuviera diciendo esas cosas!

-pero yo... Y si terminamos lastimados?-preguntó

-eso no imporrta, tendrremos la experriencia de habernos amado, no te parrece?- respondió Viktor

y era cierto a Viktor no le importaba sufrir si sabía que era por haber amado, haber amado a Hermione era lo más hermoso que le había pasado, y el dolor iba a ser inevitable cuando se marche pero eso le demostraba que estaba vivo y su vida por fin tenía sentido! La experiencia del quidditch era algo emocionante, adrenalina al máximo y libertad, pero lo que sentía por Hermione era indescriptible. Quería sentirse así toda la vida.

-pero después de junio no te volveré a ver... - repuso Hermione

-pues, te invito a pasarr las vacaciones en Bulgarria conmigo y mi familia

En ese momento, Harry apareció con Ron y una niña rubia, se acercaban nadando y Hermione ya no le prestó más atención. Harry se acercó y Hermione cambio totalmente su humor mostrándose feliz y emocionada de ver a Harry.

-Muy bien Harry- gritó Hermione- lo hiciste!, averiguaste el modo y todo por ti mismo!

-bueno... Si, es verdad - respondió Harry

En ese momento Viktor vio un escarabajo en el cabello de Hermione, además quería que le respondiera, y no evada el tema.

-tienes un escarrabajo en el pelo Her...mío...ne- dijo Viktor tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo, pero Hermione solo se quito el escarabajo y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-pero te has pasado un montón de tiempo! Harry... Te costó mucho encontrarnos? - le pregunto Hermione

Viktor se rindió, si Hermione seguía evitándolo y no quería ir con él a Bulgaria era obvio que no estaba interesada, ya no se humillaría mas, no podía pasar rogándole atención y peor aun que ella sienta algo por él. Viktor se alejo y se preparó para escuchar su puntuación ya no le importaba nada.


	12. no va mas

13.- No va más!

Después de la segunda prueba Viktor le había contado lo sucedido a Rumen.

-y no te respondió?- preguntó Rumen asombrado

-no, estaba muy ocupada viendo si Potter estaba bien

-y dale con Potter! Que son solo amigos! Deja de ser paranoico!

-no, ahora no creo que sean amigos- repuso Viktor- pasan siempre juntos, ella habla mucho de él, se preocupa por él, me ignora por él... Todo es él!

-ya, ya relájate! - le dijo Rumen tranquilizando a Viktor que había perdido los estribos muy rápidamente.

-creería que son amigos si también hablara así de ese pelirrojo, pero a ese ni lo menciona! - gruño Viktor

\- porque no le preguntas a Potter que pretende con Hermione?

-y sonar como un loco celoso psicópata?- señalo Viktor

-de hecho ya suenas como un loco celoso psicópata!- añadió Rumen sonriendo ampliamente

-no!, ya he tomado una decisión! Me alejare de Hermione porque es obvio que a ella no le intereso, ya le he dicho lo que siento por ella, que conozca a mis padres y que pase conmigo el verano - repuso Viktor triste y malhumorado- a ella no le importa, y si no le importa es porque no le intereso!

-sí, me parece bien, si quiere te buscara y si no pues... Sigues siendo Viktor Krum el papi de las nenas!- añadió Rumen

-te pasas de pendejo!- gruño Viktor y fue a cubierta a tomar aire.

Viktor no tenía que preocuparse de la última prueba hasta mayo, cuando le den información sobre lo que tendría que hacer en junio, así que decidió relajarse y pensar en que pronto se acabaría ese tormento, y no decía tormento por el torneo, porque en sí, fue una aventura muy entretenida y hasta ahora le había ido bastante bien, pero ese tormento al que se refería tenía nombre y apellido.

Hermione Granger por el otro lado, le había contado todo a Ginny. Hermione escuchaba siempre muy atenta a los consejos que ella pudiera darle. Aunque Ginny era menor, era muy madura y veía todo desde fuera entonces tenía otro punto de vista.

-y eso te dijo?- preguntó Ginny atónita- y que le dijiste?

-pues no le respondí, no sabía que responderle.-admitió Hermione - fingí demencia y ya no le hice caso.

-vaya que eres malvada! Porque eres así con Viktor?- repuso Ginny

-malvada? Porque! Yo no soy malvada

-sí, eres malvada! Como te sentirías tu si le dices todo lo que sientes a alguien que te gusta y esa persona actúa como tú! -repuso Ginny malhumorada, pensaba en Harry, eso la mataría- Te dolería! No crees?

-vaya... No lo había pensado así- Hermione se entristeció

-bueno ahora dime que sientes por Viktor?- preguntó Ginny

-eeeeh... Pues... Yo...- Hermione balbuceaba viendo la cara de mal genio que tenía Ginny- pues, si me gusta, es lindo, atento, caballero, masculino, fuerte, es... Demasiado perfecto! Debe haber algo malo aquí! No me puede estar pasando esto a mí! Me entiendes?

-Hermione, te lo mereces, eres buena y sensible, siempre cuidas a todos, que tiene de malo que un hombre como Viktor se fije en ti?-repuso Ginny

-aparte es muy mayor! Y si es mortifago?- añadió Hermione

-le estas buscando la quita pata al gato!- gritó Ginny perdiendo la paciencia!- ya dime la verdad! Porque escapas de Viktor?

-es que también me preocupa mucho lo que dirá Ron..- dijo Hermione, pero al observar la cara de asombro de Ginny añadió- y harry! A ellos no les va a gustar y no quiero perder su amistad!

-Hermione, que importa lo que los demás piensen!? La gente piensa lo que quiere, Y por más que tú hagas todo lo opuesto para quitar ese pensamiento, la gente se queda con lo que le da a gana pensar! Entiendes? No importa lo que tú hagas, la gente siempre va a opinar, y opinar lo que se le da la gana, pero tú! Tienes que ser feliz, sin importar lo que los demás piensen o digan y si Harry y Ron son tus amigos de verdad ellos estarán felices de tu felicidad!- repuso Ginny con mucha firmeza.

-sí, tienes razón, he sido una tonta! No importa Ron... Ni Harry, esta es una oportunidad única en la vida.- concluyó Hermione aceptando lo que le había dicho Ginny.- mañana después de pociones iré a buscarlo.

Al día siguiente Viktor despertó con un revistazo en la cara. Sin saber que lo había golpeado abrió los ojos, histérico y lanzó lo primero que alcanzó a coger. El zapato le había dado de lleno en la cara a Rumen.

-aaaaaah, mi hermosa carita! - aulló de dolor Rumen

-tú tienes la culpa! Como se te ocurre darme un cuadernazo en la cara!

-no es un cuaderno, es una revista... Mira el artículo 3.- dijo Rumen mientras se frotaba la cara y se dirigía al baño para vérsela al espejo.

La revista corazón de bruja había publicado un artículo llamado "la pena secreta de Harry Potter"

-hay no! Yo no quiero saber lo que le pasa a ese Potter!- refutó Viktor

-léela, hablan de ti!- apuro Rumen a Viktor para que empezara a leer.

Viktor leyó en voz alta.

Tal vez sea diferente...

\- aaaaay pobre subnormal! -Añadió Viktor

…Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter...

\- qué? Ahora nos va a contar como a afectado los granos y el bello público al prodigioso señor Potter?- repuso Viktor malhumorado

-ya deja de hablar pestes y sigue leyendo!- lo reprendió Rumen

…Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres...

\- oooooooohhhhhh, lloremos todos! Rumen! Pásame un pañuelo- sintió un zapatazo en la cabeza.

-Ya! Que sigas leyendo digo!

…A sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo con su novia, Hermione Granger.- Viktor se había puesto pálido, su novia?, continuó leyendo.- una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas.

La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero si muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry a podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos mundiales de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con el afecto de ambos muchachos. Krum, que esta abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica.

Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos.

"Es fea con ganas"- nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso- "pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue".

Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts y no cabe duda que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de el.

ViKtor había terminado de leer el artículo, no podía creerlo, acaso Hermione había estado burlándose de él todo este tiempo, si era novia de Potter? O lo fue? Y seguramente fue a contarle a todo el mundo que Viktor Krum moría de amor por ella y mientras se reía en su cara. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, una mas descabellada que otra, los celos y las dudas hacían divagar su imaginación a lugares incalculables!

-eh! Tú! Medio trol! di algo!- exclamó Rumen desde el otro lado de la habitación con la cara aun roja por el zapatazo.

-que es esto? Como A podido hacerme esto? Te das cuenta! A ido a contarle a todo el mundo lo que siento por ella, mientras se ríe en mi cara!- gritó Viktor lanzando la revista al otro extremo de la habitación.

\- oye, tranquilízate! No creo que Hermione haya dicho nada.

-qué no? Entonces como esa Skeeter sabía que la invite a Bulgaria y sabia que yo no he sentido nada así con otra chica!- bramó colérico

\- pero si tú mismo has dicho que esa Skeeter es una charlatana!

-no podía enterarse, estábamos solos! No había nadie escuchando! Yo solo te lo he contado a ti!... Ella debió decírselo a medio Hogwarts y ahora soy el hazme reír de todos!

Viktor estaba más enfadado que nunca, había caído con Hermione, había caído como un niño, ella se burlo de él y de sus sentimientos, y aparentemente de los de Potter también.

-asquerosa muggle! Que mas podía esperarme de una raza como esa! Sangre sucia! Inmunda!- bramó Viktor rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Rumen que observaba como su amigo perdía el control, decidió hechizarlo.

-petrificus totalus!- gritó Rumen

Viktor cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Viktor, si no te calmas te dejaré así horas, de haber sabido que reaccionarias así no te lo hubiera enseñado - dijo Rumen muy tranquilo- no creas todo lo que dice ahí, tienes que hablar con Hermione y aclarar las cosas! Deja de ser un niño mimado!

Viktor no podía moverse pero tenía ganas de darle una paliza! Aunque tenía razón, debía hablar con Hermione pero no quería, su orgullo de macho le decía que no.


	13. una discusion con hermione

14.- una discusión con Hermione

Hermione también había leído el artículo en pociones, Pansy Parkinson se lo había dado muy "amablemente". Al terminar la hora de clase se dirigía al barco para buscar a Viktor, y en el camino hablaba sola.

-estúpida Skeeter, ya verá! No sabe quién soy yo! Esa tonta reportera de pacotilla que se ha creído! - refunfuñaba Hermione mientras bajaba la ladera

Al llegar al barco no sabía cómo llamar a Viktor, no había pensado en eso y no sabía si podía entrar o lanzar piedrita a su ventana, pero no sabía cual era su ventana así que no era una buena idea, espero un momento a que alguien de Durmstrang aparezca por ahí. Después de esperar unos minutos, vio a Rumen que regresaba del castillo.

-hola! Disculpa!...- saludo Hermione a lo lejos

-hola, como estas Hermione?- devolvió el saludo Rumen

-yo... Como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó algo sorprendida

-ah! Es que Viktor es mi mejor amigo y me ha hablado mucho de ti!

-ooh, ya veo, pues que suerte! Es que estoy buscándolo, podrías llamarlo.

-eeeh, si supongo... Pero no creo que quiera hablar contigo- admitió Rumen- está un poco molesto.

-molesto? Porque!- dijo Hermione

-pues, yo no puedo decírtelo pero iré a buscarlo y lo convenceré para que hable contigo, espera por favor.- dijo Rumen mientras abordaba el barco.

Una vez lejos de la vista de Hermione, echó a correr hasta el camarote de Viktor.

-oye! Hermione está afuera y quiere hablar contigo!- gritó Rumen mientras llegaba

-que!?- preguntó Viktor, que no había escuchado porque estaba arreglando todo lo que había roto horas antes.

-que Hermione está afuera y quiere hablar contigo!- repitió

-dile que no estoy, que no me has encontrado!- dijo Viktor sin dejar de recoger la ropa sucia que estaba junto a una lámpara rota.

-hay ya Viktor! Habla con ella, si después no quieres saber de ella está bien! Pero luego quien te va a aguantar tus llantos de bubuuuuuu Hermione no me quiere, bubuuuuu Harry Potter me la quito!- repuso Rumen, imitando fallidamente la voz de Viktor.

Viktor lo vio con mala cara y sin decir nada, soltó la ropa que había estado recogiendo y se fue caminado a la salida para encontrarse con Hermione.

-que quierrres?- preguntó Viktor totalmente hosco y apático.

Hermione estaba sorprendida! Viktor nunca le había hablado así, Rumen tenía razón, estaba muy enojado.

-yo, quería hablar contigo- respondió Hermione tímidamente.

-de que quierrres hablarrr?

-primero, porque estas enojado?- pregunto Hermione que empezaba a enfadarse

\- eso no imporrrta, dime que quierrres, tengo muchas cosas que hacerr!- espeto Viktor malhumorado

-no! Dime qué te pasa!- Hermione se había puesto de pie frente a él y también se mostraba enfadada.

Viktor vio a los lados en busca de las palabras y tratando de decidirse si le decía o no lo que le sucedía... Al final decidió hablar.

-yo estoy molesto porrrque ya sé que tu no me quierrres y yo no te interrreso y te has burlado de mi todo este tiempo contándole a todo el mundo lo que siento porr ti! Como si fuerrra un chiste! Ahorrra entiendo porrrque no me hablaste después de baile y me evitabas!

Hermione lo observaba atónita, que ella se burlaba de él? Que se lo ha contado a todo el mundo? Acaso está loco? Seguramente leyó el artículo de esa Skeeter! Lo que faltaba! Viktor también creía lo que esa loca decía!

-hey! Espera!- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia- primero! Yo no le he dicho a todo el mundo de nosotros! Solo se lo he contado a mi mejor amiga! Y supongo que tu también le contaste a tu mejor amigo!- tomo una bocanada de aire y no dejo que Viktor hablara pues este había habiendo la boca como para responder- segundo! Yo no me he burlado de ti nunca! Qué te pasa? Ya te explique lo que me sucedía! Tenía miedo! Ya te lo dije! Y tercero! Porque piensas que no te quiero?

Viktor repasaba sus palabras pero no tenían sentido.

-como Rrita Skeeter se ha enterrrado de lo que te dije? Como sabe lo que siento porr ti?- repuso Viktor - lo que dice esa rrrevista no es cierto? No juegas conmigo y potterr al mismo tiempo?

-no lo sé! También vine a hablar contigo de eso, y no! No juego contigo ni tampoco con "potterr" el es m amigo y nada más! Creí que tenias claro eso!- dijo Hermione elevando la voz, no podía creer que estuviera peleando con Viktor Krum porque tenía celos de Harry Potter! Ya se parecía a Ron cuando se ponía tonto!

Viktor se sentía un poco tonto y avergonzado, quería salir de ahí corriendo.

-bueno, como sea, todo arrreglado! Algo más venias a decirrme?

-si!- gritó Hermione molesta- quería decirte que si quiero ir a visitarte en Bulgaria! Pero tenemos que hablar con mis padres!

Viktor que había pasado de enojado a avergonzado, ahora sentía pena y fastidio de si mismo por ser tan emotivo, que le sucedía! Hermione lo hacía ser de una forma que él no era,ser totalmente emotivo, podia sentir celos, fastidio, dolor, vulnerabilidad, felicidad, nervios, emoción y todo al mismo tiempo. Y ahora? Que le decía?

-yo….lo siento…no sabia….no tienes que hacerrrlo si no quierrres...

Pero en ese momento Hermione le agarro la cara y lo beso, y de nuevo Viktor sintió una corriente eléctrica que nacía desde sus labios y recorría todo su cuerpo seguido de un vacío en el estomago, como cuando vuelas con tu escoba y desciendes a rápidas velocidades. Viktor abrazo a Hermione por la cintura y la elevo un poco para que esté a su altura, vaya que no pesaba nada, era una pluma. Hermione sujeto su cara suavemente, corto el beso. El no soltó a Hermione, rozo su nariz levemente con la de ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios.


	14. el señor Crouch

15.- el señor Crouch

Paso el tiempo y Viktor era inmensamente feliz con Hermione, se veían muy seguido, pero aun así trataban de no hacerlo en público para que esa Skeeter no saque otro artículo tonto. Habían pasado unas veladas increíbles, Viktor era muy romántico y siempre sacaba un detalle o un gesto de caballerosidad única. Hermione no quería admitirlo pero, estaba total y profundamente enamora de Viktor, y aunque sabía que no era para siempre hacia lo que Viktor le decía siempre "vivamos el momento". Pero había algo que a Viktor le seguía molestando, y era Harry Potter, Hermione siempre hablaba de él, pero nunca quería salir con Viktor y sus amigos al mismo tiempo y eso hacía que Viktor se sintiera escondido, acaso se avergonzaba de él?

Pronto llego mayo y Ludo Bagman les había informado que tienen que presentarse en el campo de quidditch del colegio a las nueve en punto. En efecto, después de la cena y de pasar un rato con Hermione en el jardín, Viktor se dirigió al campo donde se encontró con el señor Bagman, pronto se les reunieron los otros campeones.

El campo de quidditch tenía unos setos formando unos muros bajos por todo el campo.

-bien supongo que ya ha adivinado en qué consiste la prueba no?- dijo Bagman dirigiéndose a todos los campeones.

Paso un momento sin que nadie dijera nada

-un laberrinto- respondió Viktor después de imaginar esos setos más altos

-eso es!- corroboro Bagman- un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación.

Después de responder algunas preguntas y dar más información les dijo que ya podía volver al castillo. Viktor en ese momento sintió un instinto que no pudo controlar, se acercó a Harry y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

-podrríamos hablarr?- preguntó Viktor

-sí, claro- contestó Harry

-te imporrta si caminamos juntos?-

-no

-te espero, quieres Harry?- dijo Ludo Bagman

-no, no hace falta señor Bagman- respondió Harry - podré volver yo solo.

Harry y Viktor caminaron por un sendero y se fueron dirigiendo hacia el bosque, Viktor no quería que nadie escuche, sobretodo esa Rita Skeeter que parecía tener espías en el colegio.

-porque vamos por aquí?- preguntó Harry al pasar ante la cabaña de Hagrid

-no quierro que nadie nos oiga- respondió Viktor

Más adelante Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry.

-querría saber- dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada seria- si hay algo entrre tu y Her...mío...ne

-nada- contestó Harry- somos amigos, no es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Todo se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter.

Viktor no sabía si creerle o no, aunque parecía sincero

-herr...mío...ne me habla mucho de ti- dijo Viktor algo receloso

-si- admitió Harry- porque somos amigos

-entonces ustedes nunca... Ustedes no...

-no- dijo Harry con firmeza

Entonces Viktor le creyó, ahora ya no le caía tan mal, por lo que le había contado Hermione, Harry era un gran mago y ha sufrido bastante pero aun así es un buen muchacho.

-vuelas muy bien. Te vi en la primerra prrueba

-gracias- contestó Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja- yo te vi en los mundiales de quidditch. El amago de wronski... La verdad... Es que tu...

Pero entonces Harry agarro a Viktor del brazo y tiro de él.

-que ha sido eso?- preguntó Viktor sin entender. Pero Harry solo negó con la cabeza y saco su varita

Al instante detrás de un árbol salió tambaleándose un hombre. Un hombre sucio, despeinado, con la túnica llena de tierra hasta las rodillas y rota. El hombre hablaba solo, gesticulaba y se movía como si hablara con alguien pero en realidad era un árbol.

Entonces Viktor lo reconoció.

-no es uno de los miembrrros del trribunal?-preguntó, mirando al señor Crouch- no es el del ministerrrio?

Harry asintió y camino lentamente hacia el señor Crouch que siguió hablando solo con el árbol más cercano. Harry exclamó su nombre y por un momento entro en lucidez, le había pedido ver a Dumbledore. El hombre desgarbado estaba totalmente loco, hablaba solo, se dirigía a alguien y luego volvía a la lucidez. Harry intento levantarlo pero era imposible, Viktor solo observaba atónito como ese hombre había perdido la cordura, tenía pena y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-quédate con el- le dijo Harry

-está loco!- repuso Viktor, que no quería quedarse a solas con el

-quédate con el- repitió Harry

Pero en ese momento el señor Crouch lo agarro fuertemente de las rodillas y lo tiro al suelo

-no me dejes!- susurro con los ojos desorbitados -me he escapado... Tengo que avisar... Tengo que decir... Ver a Dumbledore... Ha sido culpa mía, solo mía... Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Harry Potter... El señor tenebroso... Mas fuerte... Harry Potter.

-le traeré a Dumbledore si usted deja que me vaya, señor Crouch- replicó Harry mirando nervioso a Viktor- ayúdame quieres?

Viktor sentía miedo y asco pero viendo la angustia en los ojos de Harry decidió ayudarlo, avanzó y se agachó al lado del señor Crouch

-que no se mueva de aquí, volveré con Dumbledore.

-date prisa- gritó Viktor

Después de unos minutos, Viktor se había volteado hacia el castillo para ver si ya volvia Harry y cuando volteo de nuevo para buscar al señor Crouch algo lo ataco y quedo aturdido en el suelo.

Momentos después abrió los ojos, desubicado por un instante, observo unos ojos azules que lo miraban, era Dumbledore. Viktor intento sentarse pero Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro y lo hizo permanecer acostado, en ese momento había recordado lo sucedido.

-me ataco!- murmuro Viktor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- me ataco el viejo loco! Estaba mirrrando si venía Potter y me ataco por detrrrás!

-descansa un momento- le insistió Dumbledore

Momentos después había llegado Karkarov a petición de Dumbledore, Karkarov llegaba pálido y apurado, atónito de ver a Viktor tumbado y a Dumbledore con Harry junto a él, Viktor volvió a hablar

-me ha atacado!- dijo Krum incorporándose- el señorr crrrouch o como se llame!

-que Crouch te ataco! Que Crouch te ataco? El miembro del tribunal?

-Igor...- dijo Dumbledore pero Karkarov se había erguido, agarrando se las pieles que le cubrían

-traiciooon!- gritó Karkarov muy alterado señalando a Dumbledore- es una confabulación! Tú y tu ministerio de magia me han atraído con falsedades! No es una competencia justa! Primero cuelas a Potter en el torneo, a pesar de que no tiene la edad! Ahora uno de tus amigos del ministerio intenta dejar fuera de combate a mi campeón! Todo este asunto huele a corrupción y a trampa! Y tu Dumbledore con cuento de entablar lazos entre magos de distintos países, de restablecer las antiguas relaciones, de olvidar las diferencias... Mira lo que pienso de ti!

Karkarov escupió a los pies de Dumbledore pero en ese momento el guardabosque semigigante agarro a Karkarov y lo estampo contra un árbol

-pida disculpas!- exigió el semigigante

-déjalo, Hagrid!- ordenó Dumbledore

Y el gigantesco hombre obedeció, lo soltó

Viktor observaba sorprendido, tenía que contarle todo eso a Rumen. El sueño de Rumen siempre había sido darle una buena paliza a Karkarov. Se podría como loco cuando se lo cuente.

El anciano director le ordenó a Hagrid que se fuera con Harry al castillo y una vez lejos Dumbledore se dirigió a Karkarov que seguía sentado al pie del árbol.

-Igor escúchame, esto no es trampa ni hay mano negra aquí, si quieres retirarte de la competencia será una lástima pero es tu decisión, nadie te obliga a quedarte- dijo Dumbledore con un tono calmado y mirando fijamente y con expresión seria a Karkarov que no respondía, era miedo lo que reflejaba su rostro?- en cuento al ataque a Viktor, permíteme te comento para que entiendas, el señor Crouch se ha ausentado porque estaba enfermo, o eso es lo que dice su asistente y a aparecido aquí todo sucio, lastimado y en pésimas condiciones, actuando como un loco hablando sobre el señor tenebroso.

Igor Karkarov había palidecido y abierto mucho los ojos por la impresión, se levanto y se sacudió

-el señor tenebroso esta muerto y nadie sabe de él- repuso Karkarov- y si! Esto es una trampa y una estafa! Así que mi colegio y yo nos retiramos!

-nooooo- gritó Viktor que había estado escuchando, Viktor no quiera dejar la competencia, no quería marcharse, la competencia era uno de los motivos pero lo más importante era Hermione, no quería irse antes de tiempo, no estaba listo para dejarla

-yo quierrro terminarrr la competencia, por favorrr señorr, es imporrrtante parrra mi y el orgullo de mi familia.

-hablaremos de eso luego Viktor- respondió cortante Karkarov- ahora nos vamos, Dumbledore, te haré llegar mi decisión más tarde.

Se levanto y se marcho con paso firme hacia al barco mientras Viktor lo seguía.


	15. presentandola a mi familia

16.- presentándola a mi familia

Después de una larga discusión con Karkarov, Viktor por fin había convencido de no abandonar la competencia y quedarse hasta el final. Viktor le había contado lo sucedido a Rumen y a Hermione, que ya lo sabía porque Harry se lo había contado.

Hermione también le había contado a Viktor sus sospechas sobre Rita Skeeter pero aun no estaba segura de nada. vaya que estaba muy furiosa con ella, Hermione era muy lista y a Viktor le daba una sensación de miedo, como si nunca quisiera hacerla enojar porque lo convertiría en algo espantoso o peor, quien sabe de que es capaz de hacer, por suerte el no conocía ese lado de Hermione y no quería hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó y llego el día de la prueba que iba a ser en la noche. Estaba desayunando en el gran comedor junto a Rumen cuando Cedric se le acercó.

-hola Viktor- lo saludo

-hola, como estas?- respondió Viktor muy cordial, Cedric le caía bastante bien, era muy amable con él, así que porque no ser igual de cálido?

-muy bien- respondió sonriente- tengo buenas noticias, después del desayuno tenemos que ir a la sala de trofeos, nuestros familiares estarán ahí.

-mi familia? Están aquí?- preguntó Viktor con una sonrisa amplia- creí que llegaban en la noche! Qué bien! Quiero ver a mi mama!

-bien, pues vamos- sonrío Cedric

Cedric fue caminando hacia la sala de trofeos y se le unió fleur. Viktor se despidió de Rumen.

-te veo en el barco luego va?-

-si claro, saludos a tu madre, los veré en el almuerzo

-ah! Sí, me haces un favor?- pidió Víktor- puedes buscar a Hermione y decirle que quiero presentarle a mis padres?

-de verdad? Se la vas a presentar?- preguntó Rumen creyendo que su amigo estaba loco- es muy pronto no? Parece que te fueras a casar!

-hombre! Es ahora o nunca, además si ya la conocen puedo llevarla el verano a Bulgaria conmigo.

-vale, vale, yo la busco y le digo que es hora de conocer a los suegros- dijo Rumen sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

Viktor entro a la sala en busca de su familia, vio a Cedric con sus padres, a Fleur con los suyos y una niña pequeña de cabellos plateados que era su hermana, a unos pelirrojos que ni idea de quienes eran y a sus padres. Su madre le sonreía más ampliamente que nunca y su padre junto a ella. El padre de Víktor, también se llamaba Viktor, era alto como Viktor, corpulento. Su piel era cetrina y tenía un cabello negro y canoso que lo hacía ver como gris, se parecía mucho a Víktor pero era más anciano.

Viktor camino rápidamente hacia su madre y la abrazo como nunca, sentía que no la había visto hace mil años, su padre los interrumpió.

-y para mí no hay nada muchacho?- preguntó extendiendo los brazos y Viktor también lo abrazo fuertemente.- ese es mi muchacho!

-como ha ido todo cariño?- preguntó su madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Viktor había empezado a contarles todo lo que le había sucedido, sobre el torneo, las pruebas, el huevo de oro, el dragón, las fanáticas locas, hasta que llego al baile.

-tengo que presentarles a alguien muy importante- dijo Viktor tímidamente mirando a su padre

-de quien se trata cariño?- preguntó su madre, que ya se había dado cuenta al ver al expresión de Viktor- espero que sea muy bonita.

-eeeh... Como sabes que es una chica, ma?- preguntó Viktor asombrado

-se nota en tus ojos cariño

-como se llama hijo? Cuéntanos de ella- dijo su padre muy feliz de ver a Viktor feliz

-ella es de aquí de Hogwarts, es inglesa, es un poco menor...- dijo Viktor, dudando en continuar al ver la expresión se asombró de su madre- pero es muy inteligente y madura, es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y... Creo que la conocerán a la hora del almuerzo, si les parece bien claro.

-si claro cariño, hay que ver quien se robo el corazón de mi bebe- dijo su madre mientras veía a Harry- pobre chico, no tiene padres, quienes son esos pelirrojos?

-si, Harry es huérfano, Hermione me ha contado sobre él, es muy valiente madre- dijo Viktor mientras observaba a Harry- esos pelirrojos deben ser familia de su mejor amigo, pasan siempre juntos y las vacaciones también, Hermione pasa con ellos a veces.

Viktor y sus padres fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo, el les enseñaba todo el lugar y todo lo que había aprendido en esos diez meses. Por otro lado Igor Karkarov le había dicho a Viktor que el almuerzo iba a ser en el barco, él quería conocer a sus padres y había preparado un banquete para él y todos los alumnos de Durmstrang. Viktor estaba preocupado porque quería que Hermione conozca a sus padres a la hora del almuerzo pero al encontrarse con Rumen, le contó que Hermione aparecería después del almuerzo, que tenía un examen en la tarde pero que salía rápido y lo buscaría.

En efecto, después del almuerzo Viktor y sus padres paseaban por el jardín cuando vio a Hermione que se acercaba corriendo en dirección hacia ellos. Hermione dejo de correr faltando unos dos metros y empezó a caminar, al llegar, Viktor la abrazo.

-madrre, padrre, ella es Her..mio…ne

-mucho gusto - dijo Hermione estirando el brazo para darle la mano a ambos, los padres de Viktor estrecharon su mano y le sonrieron muy cálidamente.

Los padres de Viktor no hablaban inglés pero su madre dijo

-sí, es muy bonita hijo, pero qué edad tiene?- su madre lucia un poco preocupada

-tiene catorce madre, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, en este momento no?

Hermione que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, se limitó a mirar a otro lado y fingir que no escuchaba.

-mi madrre dice que erres muy bonita- dijo Viktor tratando de que Hermione no se sienta tan incomoda

-gracias, que amable - repuso Hermione - tu, te pareces mucho a tu padre

Pasaron la tarde dando una vuelta por el lago, Hermione les contaba de Hogwarts y preguntaba sobre Bulgaria. Viktor era el traductor para ambos, era un trabajo muy cansado pues cada que alguien hablaba, inmediatamente regresaban a ver a Viktor a la expectativa. A la madre de Viktor Hermione le había caído muy bien, era muy inteligente y tranquila.

Hermione le informo que tenía que volver al castillo, estaba oscureciendo y pronto sería la tercera prueba.

-prepárate muy bien, yo estaré observándote desde las gradas- dijo Hermione

-puedo pedirrte un favorr?- preguntó Viktor- me gustarria que estés junto a mis padrres, Rumen estarrá contigo, les has caído muy bien,perro quierro que te conozcan un poco más.

-sí, claro pero con Rumen de traductor por favor, sino no se entiende nada - añadió Hermione sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Viktor y se despedía de sus padres.

En la tercera prueba, Rumen se encontró con Hermione afuera del campo de quidditch, estaba con los padres de Viktor y se dirigieron al graderío. Rumen hablaba en búlgaro muy rápido y Hermione no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, se ubicaron en un lugar mientras observaban a Viktor entrar al laberinto.

-quiero saber más sobre ella, pregúntale que hacen sus padres- dijo la madre de Viktor dirigiéndose a Rumen.

Rumen había traducido la pregunta

\- yo… soy la mejor alumna de mi clase, estoy en cuarto año y mis padres trabajan en el mundo muggle- respondió Hermione, dudando un segundo - yo soy muggle

Rumen le dijo a la madre de Viktor lo que había dicho Hermione y para su asombro ambos padres no mostraron ninguna expresión de rechazo al saber que era muggle.

-me has caído muy bien cariño, así seas hija de un trol, no cambia el hecho de que Viktor te adora y es inmensamente feliz y si él es feliz nosotros también lo somos.

Rumen sonriente le había dicho a Hermione lo que la madre de Viktor dijo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa

-espero verte pronto en Bulgaria, eres muy bienvenida.- añadió la madre de Viktor.


	16. la ultima noche

17.- la última noche

Después de la tercera prueba, el ambiente del castillo había cambiado demasiado, todo mundo murmuraba cosas, cuchicheaban a espaldas de los tres campeones, se escuchaban rumores de la muerte de Cedric y el castillo pasó repentinamente a ser tétrico y con un aire triste.

Igor karkarov había escapado la noche de la tercera prueba y los estudiantes de Durmstrang no tenían muy claro el porqué. Viktor después de lo sucedido en la tercera prueba se sentía culpable de la muerte de Cedric y se sentía una mala persona, quería irse, ya no tenían director y podían hacer lo que se les daba la gana, pero Dumbledore les había pedido que se queden la última semana y disfruten o por lo menos lo intenten.

Viktor le había contado a Hermione como había sucedido en la tercera prueba, y lo que había sentido al estar bajo la maldición imperius, le contaba lo mal que se sentía y el impacto tan fuerte que había sido la muerte de Cedric, se sentía culpable por haberlo atacado y peor aún, que esa fuera la última impresión que el tubo de él. Hermione le decía que no se sienta así, que él no había hecho eso a propósito y que al estar bajo la maldición imperius es netamente involuntario todo lo que haga. Aunque las palabras de Hermione lo tranquilizaban un poco, no podía evitar las pesadillas que tenia con Cedric y el laberinto.

La última semana Viktor y Hermione pasaron juntos más tiempo, ambos sabían que no volverían a estar así en algún tiempo o quizá nunca. El penúltimo día Viktor y Hermione paseaban por los invernaderos.

-tengo que contarte algo- dijo Hermione

-que cosa carrriño?- preguntó Viktor sin tener idea de que se trataba

-he atrapado a Rita Skeeter - confeso Hermione

-qué? Cómo? La tienes amarrrada en las mazmorrras?- bromeo Viktor

-chistoso! Pero no! No vas a creerlo- añadió Hermione- Rita Skeeter es una animago, se transforma en un escarabajo

Hermione saco de la túnica un tarro de cristal, dentro habían unas ramitas y un escarabajo grande y negro.

-no te lo crrreo! Como sabes que es ella?- preguntó Viktor asombrado

-pues, la idea me la dio Harry el día de la última prueba, los muggles usan un aparato para transmitir mensajes, se llama micrófono, aquí en Hogwarts no lo puedes utilizar pues la electricidad y las baterías no funcionan cuando hay mucha magia concentrada- explicó Hermione- así que fui a la biblioteca y revise la lista de animagos y ella no estaba ahí, si la miras fijamente veras que usa gafas, tiene el mismo diseño que la Rita humana.

Viktor observaba con la boca abierta a Hermione, sujeto el frasco y observó el escarabajo.

-es el mismo escarrabajo que estaba en tu cabello el día de la segunda prrueba!

-sí, estuvo escuchando por todo lado- explicó Hermione- le he echado un encantamiento irrompible al frasco para que no pueda transformarse.

-como la atrrapaste?

-estaba en la ventana de la enfermería el día de la tercera prueba.

-vaya que erres más inteligente de lo que pensaba Her...mio...ne

-gracias- dijo Hermione radiante de alegría

-Eeeeh...quierres acompañarrme al barco, tengo algo parra ti

-si claro, pero no hay problema si entro? -repuso Hermione

-no, no tenemos dirrector, así que a nadie le imporrta lo que hacemos

-que bien- admitió

Fueron en dirección al barco, subieron por la rampa y Viktor la llevo a su camarote. El camarote de Viktor era una habitación grande, recubierta con paredes de madera, en el centro había una cama de dos plazas con un cubrecama color escarlata y plateado, a los lados de la cama tenía dos mesitas de noche y frente a la cama había un mueble donde Viktor guardaba su ropa, en la esquina una lámpara alta con varias velas. Frente a la puerta principal había tres ventanas circulares y en la otra pared tenía otra puerta de madera donde era el baño. El camarote de Viktor estaba muy limpio y todo en su lugar, pues el ya había tenido la idea de llevar a Hermione a la habitación para darle su regalo.

-siéntate, ponte cómoda- dijo Viktor muy tranquilo

Hermione se sentía algo incomoda, tenía la sensación de que Viktor la llevaba a la habitación con otra intención, sabía que Viktor era más grande y podía ser que ya estaba cansado solo de besos y andar de la mano. Hermione se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras Viktor abría un cajón de su mesita de noche.

Viktor saco un paquete envuelto en papel marrón, lo puso en la cama y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-que te sucede?- preguntó Viktor al ver la expresión de Hermione

-yo... Es que... Nunca había entrado a la habitación de un hombre, porque no compartes tu habitación?- preguntó Hermione pensado en Rumen

-es porrque el directorrr y el ministro de Bulgarrria insisten siemprre en tener un trrrato especial conmigo, yo les he dicho que no es necesarrio pero ellos insisten, en Durmstrang también tengo habitación para mí solo.

-y Rumen donde duerme?

-el comparrte habitación con dos compañerros, pero en Durmstrang la comparrte con cinco más.-explicó Viktor- perro el siemprre pasa aquí metido o en mi habitación de Durmstrang

-vaya, tiene privilegios por ser tu amigo- bromeo Hermione

Viktor cogió el paquete y se lo entrego a Hermione.

-esto es parra que me recuerrrdes

-Viktor, no tenías que darme nada, yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti- admitió Hermione algo avergonzada

-el fin de mi rregalo no es parra que tú me des algo a cambio.

Hermione abrió el paquete y vio una bufanda con los colores de Durmstrang, habano y rojo y sobre ella había una pulsera de plata muy delgada y con tres dijes, uno de corazón, otro con el escudo de Durmstrang y otro con el escudo de Hogwarts. Viktor cogió la pulsera y se la puso a Hermione.

-siemprre que la mirres quierro que pienses en mí y en todo este tiempo maravilloso que pasamos juntos- dijo Viktor mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano

Hermione lo abrazo y Viktor se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, la abrazo fuertemente y ambos suspiraron.

-no quiero que te vayas, quiero quedarme así contigo por siempre- susurro Hermione en su cuello. Viktor se estremeció - que ocurre?

-tengo cosquillas- admitió Viktor riéndose levemente

-de verdad?- dijo Hermione con malicia

Hermione empezó a tocar a Viktor en el cuello y en las costillas provocando que Viktor se estremezca y se ría al mismo tiempo. Hermione no pudo evitar besarlo, se besaron lenta y tranquilamente, alargando el momento. Sus labios se rozaban muy despacio, Viktor abrió la boca y esta vez Hermione metió lentamente su lengua rozándole los labios. Viktor estaba sintiéndose algo excitado, pero él no quería llegar más lejos con Hermione, la amaba y respetaba lo suficiente como para no quitarle la virginidad a una niña de catorce años. Viktor acaricio la espalda de Hermione y la apretó más contra su cuerpo pero no quiso tentar más a su cuerpo y cortó el beso.

-que ocurre?-preguntó Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas

-yo no quierro hacer nada que tu no quierrras Her...mio...ne, me estaba... Como decirr?- dijo Viktor pensando el término correcto

-emocionando?- Intento ayudar Hermione

-si, algo así- río Viktor y le dio un beso corto

Hermione se recostó sobre Viktor y le acaricio el rostro.

-de verdad me amas tanto?- preguntó Hermione

-como no tienes idea- admitió Viktor

-ya anocheció! Hay que ir al banquete final!- dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver que no entraba luz por las ventanas del camarote.

-no vayamos! Quédate conmigo- propuso Viktor

-no podemos! Notarían nuestra ausencia, sobretodo la tuya.

-y si te quedas a dorrmir conmigo?- preguntó Viktor algo receloso, sabía que Hermione se negaría pero podía caber la posibilidad de que aceptara.

-yo... Eeeeh... A dormir?-dijo Hermione algo temerosa

-si, lo prrometo -Viktor sonrió- solo a dormirr

-pero si nos metemos en problemas?- preguntó Hermione

-es el último día, no te van a castigarrr, mañana te vas en el trren- repuso Víktor- trrae la ropa que usarras mañana y sales muy temprano, así nadie notarra tu ausencia y tampoco que no has dorrmido en el castillo.

-sí, es buena idea -admitió Hermione - tengo que terminar de llenar mi baúl y vendré mas entrada la noche

-de verrdad?- repuso Viktor muy sorprendido, no creyó que Hermione aceptaría tan fácilmente.

-sí, ahora vamos al castillo!

-nunca!- dijo Viktor, la agarro de la cintura y la tumbo de nuevo en la cama, la beso nuevamente. En ese momento sonó la puerta y ambos regresaron a ver asustados

-Vik...tor... Okeeey, volveré más tarde- dijo Rumen sorprendido después de ver tremenda escena

Hermione y Viktor empezaron a reírse, pero era más una risa nerviosa

-que pasa Rumen?- preguntó Viktor antes de que su amigo se fuera

-solo venía a decirte que hay que ir al castillo... Yo me adelantare con los muchachos- Rumen sonrió y se alejo por el pasillo

-vez! Te dije que ya debíamos irnos- lo reprendió Hermione

Viktor y Hermione salieron del barco y fueron al gran comedor, Hermione había dejado la bufanda de Durmstrang en el camarote de Viktor pues la retiraría en la noche cuando volviera.

Hermione se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y Viktor a la de slytherin, y se sentó junto a Rumen.

-vaya que te interrumpí en el acto- soltó Rumen cuando Viktor se sentó a su lado

-que acto ni que nada! Qué te pasa? Eres enfermo!

-hay yo vi que le estabas agarrando una de sus boobies- dijo Rumen riendo a carcajadas!

-vaya que eres ciego o no sabes que es una boobie - gruño Viktor - hoy no entres a mi camarote, quieres?

-hombre! Era una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho!- se disculpó Rumen- tampoco es para quedar vetado de tu habitación!

-no es por eso tonto! - Viktor se acercó más a Rumen y le susurro al oído- Hermione se va a quedar a dormir conmigo esta noche

-woooooooaaaaaa!

-ssssshhhh! Que no quiero que todo el colegio se entere!

Algunas personas habían regresado a ver y ambos se callaron un momento mientras la gente volvía a la normalidad.

-que le vas a dar acción a tu cuerpo esta noche dices!?- Preguntó Rumen- eres un pedófilo!

-no imbécil! No soy tan dañado y puerco como tú! O quieres que te recuerde lo que paso en Navidad?

-ya ya! Porque eres tan irritable! No nomas tenias que decirme!- espeto Rumen algo ofendido

El banquete había dado inicio y Dumbledore había hablado sobre lo sucedido en la tercera prueba, dijo que el señor tenebroso había regresado y que había matado a Cedric, todos brindaron por Cedric y también por Harry, aunque en la mesa de slytherin no todos habían brindado por Harry.

Cuando el banquete termino, volvieron al barco y Viktor que estaba cansado se recostó en la cama hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Por el otro lado, Hermione había subido a la torre y estaba terminando de hacer su baúl, le contó a Ginny lo sucedido y ella le pidió la capa de invisibilidad a Harry.

Hermione armo una pequeña maleta con la ropa que usaría al día siguiente y con algunas cosas de uso personal. Ginny le deseo buena suerte y pasadas las 10:00, Hermione salió de la torre, para su suerte el señor Filch aun no cerraba la puerta principal así que Hermione paso sin ninguna novedad, llego al barco y fue al camarote de Viktor, dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y espero.

Viktor se había despertado con los golpecitos de la puerta, por un segundo se le había olvidado que Hermione dormiría con él esa noche, se dirigió a la puerta y no vio a nadie ahí, será una broma tonta de Rumen pensó, pero en ese momento Hermione se quito la capa y Viktor dio un brinco hacia atrás del susto. Hermione no paraba de reírse.

-vaya que esta vez si me has asustado!- admitió Viktor

-tenias que ver tu cara!- continuó riendo Hermione

Hermione pasó y dejó sus cosas sobre una silla.

-que estabas haciendo?-preguntón Hermione

-me he quedado dorrmido, como dice mi madrrre me ha cogido el alimento

-como es eso?-

-cuando comes mucho y te da sueño es porrque la comida te ha dado perreza- explicó Viktor - o algo así

Hermione sonrío

-y bueno vas a dormir así o que?- pregunto Hermione señalando a viktor

-no, ya me cambio

Viktor fue al baño y se puso un pantalón de algodón color abano con el sello de Durmstrang Y salió. Hermione lo observaba con la boca abierta

-de verdad vas a dormir así?- le pregunto

-así como?

-así desnudo!-

-perrro si no estoy desnudo, uso un pantalón, vez?- dijo Viktor mientras se observaba a si mismo- siemprre duerrmo así, es que aquí hace mucho calor ahorra que es verrano, como sabes en Durmstrang hace frrrío y cuando es invierrno hace mas frrrio.

-pues sí, tienes razón, supongo- admitió Hermione algo nerviosa

-y tu? Tu pijama es de ositos? O prrefierres las flores?- bromeo Viktor sonriéndole

-pues... Si es de ositos- admito Hermione

Viktor río a carcajadas

\- pues póntela- la animo

Hermione cogió su maleta y se dirigió al baño algo avergonzada por haber llevado una pijama tan boba, pero al rebuscar entre sus cosas no la encontró, se le había olvidado poner la pijama dentro de la maleta.

Salió del baño y Viktor la observo

-vaya que osos tan extrrraños- dijo sonriéndole

-es que se me ha quedado la pijama

-pues usa una de mis camisetas, son lo bastante grrrandes como parra que lo uses de vestido.

Viktor fue a su armario y saco una camiseta limpia de color blanco con el escudo de Durmstrang y se la dio

Minutos después Hermione salió del baño, primero asomo la cabeza y salió tímidamente, la camiseta de Viktor le llegaba un poco sobre las rodillas, parecía un vestido. Viktor le sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de susto que tenía Hermione

-porrque tienes esa carra?-preguntó Viktor- no te voy a morrderr

-es que nunca había estado a solas con ningún chico, bueno, no de esta manera.

Viktor apago las velas, se acostó en la cama y llamó a Hermione con una seña, Hermione se acercó tímidamente y se metió dentro de las cobijas.

Viktor que estaba muy cansado y ya era bastante entrada la noche simplemente abrazo a Hermione, le dio un beso corto y se acurrucó.

Unos minutos más tarde Viktor estaba completamente dormido y para sorpresa de Hermione, el roncaba y hablaba dormido, hablaba en bulgaro. Hermione que no podía pegar el ojo, por sentir el pecho de Viktor tan cerca a su cuerpo, su respiración y aparte sus ronquidos. Hermione solo cerró los ojos y pensaba en todo el año escolar, había sido muy diferente y esa noche era la prueba de que ya no era una niña y que otras cosas vendrían en el futuro.

El calor que sentía y un ronquido mesclado con palabras en búlgaro de Viktor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y moverse, después de esa interrupción Hermione se movía constantemente y logró que Viktor se despierte.

-quédate quieta- dijo Viktor mas dormido que despierto

-no puedo dormir- contestó Hermione- roncas mucho y hablas dormido.

-tú también rroncas- respondió Viktor sonámbulo- que digo dorrmido?

-no lo se- admitió- hablas en búlgaro

-tal vez digo que te quierro-

-no lo creo

-ya, ya sssshhh- Viktor la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a roncar.

Ese momento hizo que Hermione se sienta total y absolutamente enamorada de Viktor, no sabía cómo, ni cuando, ni donde, pero se volverían a ver, esta vez Hermione haría todo lo posible por estar junto a Viktor. Sintió por un instante que él era el hombre de su vida.

Hermione por fin se había acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Viktor, se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.


	17. fin de curso

18.-fin de curso

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se había despertado muy temprano, se alejo lentamente de Viktor para no despertarlo y se metió en el baño, estaba preocupada de la cara que tendría en la mañana, y el aliento de dragón que todos solemos tener a esa hora.

Al entrar al baño vio que no estaba tan fea, tenía una expresión de felicidad única y por algún motivo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, redondos y blancos, las mejillas levemente rosadas y el cabello todo enmarañado pero se veía sexy. Se lavo los dientes, mojo un poco su cabello y volvió a entrar a la habitación. Le dio un beso a Viktor y este despertó.

-que horra es?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-son las 6:30- respondió Hermione

-es muy tenprrano, ven!- y jalo a Hermione a la cama

-tengo que volver al castillo- repuso ella

-ya, perro en un rratito- añadió Viktor, al ver a Hermione y ser lo primero que veía en la mañana le pareció que sería un día espectacular, Hermione se veía tan natura, con su cabello despeinado y todas las pecas de su rostro en una posición perfectamente clocadas para hacerla hermosa y esa era la palabra que describía a Hermione, hermosa.

\- estas herrrmosa- dijo Víktor sin poder contenerse

-pero si acabo de despertar y estoy toda despeinada

-perro estas herrmosa-

Viktor le dio un beso largo y lento a Hermione, había sido una noche perfecta, al menos para Viktor, tenía el perfume de Hermione en toda su cama, había dormido tan tranquilamente como un bebe. Hermione que le siguió el beso, abrazo su torso desnudo y Viktor sintió el recorrer de sus dedos fríos por su espalda, se estaba excitando. Como podía pasarle eso con tanta facilidad?

Hermione lo aferraba fuerte contra su cuerpo y Viktor acaricio su cuerpo, las manos de Viktor subían por su pierna, no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo pero lo intento, siguió subiendo su mano y le acaricio el redondo y suave trasero. Hermione no lo rechazo y ambos siguieron dando mano suelta entre sus cuerpos. Viktor quiso separarse de Hermione, se le estaba saliendo de las manos, sentía el corazón a mil por hora y la sangré recorriendo todo su cuerpo a grandes velocidades, iba a tener una erección y no quería asustar a Hermione. Intento alejarse pero Hermione no lo dejo, continuó besándolo apasionadamente.

-Her..mio...ne- susurro Viktor

-Viktor, quiero seguir...- respondió Hermione a una pregunta no formulada

Viktor se alejo de ella, suavemente pero firme.

-no es buena idea, mirra...- dijo Viktor señalando su erección

Hermione ahogo un grito, nunca había provocado algo así en un chico, se sintió halagada pero también asustada.

-oups- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-oups?- repitió Viktor sin entender que pasaba por la mente de Hermione

-es que… si quería hacerlo- respondió Hermione

-no es el momento, erres muy niña aun y yo rrespeto eso, lo harremos algún día... Puedo esperrar.

-porque eres así de cuidadoso conmigo?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida de que un hombre mayor no quisiera estar con ella, a pesar de que ella le daba el consentimiento.

-porque yo te quierro.- respondió viktor -ahora ya es momento de que vayas al castillo o habrán notado tu ausencia.

Hermione asintió, estaba muy feliz de tener a un hombre como Viktor. Se cambio rápidamente, recogió sus cosas, guardo la bufanda y se despidió de Viktor dándole un beso.

-te buscarre mas tarde, después del desayuno- se despidió Viktor

Viktor se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se volvió a quedar dormido sintiendo el perfume de Hermione en sus cobijas. Horas más tarde Rumen tocaba la puerta.

-ya levántate hombre! Hay que ir por el desayuno.- espeto Rumen

-ya voy...

-y Hermione!?- pregunto

-ya se fue, temprano- respondió Viktor mientras se frotaba los ojos

-y que tal la noche?

-estupenda, dormí como un bebe- admitió Viktor- no quiero escuchar ninguno de tus comentarios estúpidos por favor

-ya! Bueno, no digo nada... Ahora cámbiate rápido

Era un hermoso día de verano, vieron como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaba esperando los carruajes para llevarlos al tren. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons estaba a punto de despegar, el guardabosques semigigante ayudaba a colocar bien las montaduras a los caballos.

Viktor se acercaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione pero estos no se dieron cuenta porque Fleur se estaba despidiendo de ellos. Cuando estuvo más cerca escucho:

-me pregunto cómo volverán los de Durmstrang- comento Ron- crees que podrán manejar el barco sin Karkarov?

-Karrkarov no lo manejaba- respondió Viktor a sus espaldas- se quedaba en el camarrote y nos dejaba hacerr el trrabajo- Viktor quería despedirse de Hermione- podrriamos hablarr?- le pregunto

-eh... Claro, claro- contestó Hermione y siguió a Viktor por entre la multitud hasta perderse de vista.

-irras a visitarrme el verrano?- preguntó Viktor

-sí, espero que sí, pero tenemos que hablar con mis padres, ellos me dejan ir donde Ron porque conocen a sus padres y saben como son, No sé si me dejen ir a Bulgaria sin conocerte antes.

-no hay prroblema, yo vuelvo con mi madrre para convenserrlos- repuso Viktor

-bueno, entonces nos veremos pronto, espero.- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no quería que Viktor la vea.

-ten- dijo Viktor mientras le daba un pedazo de pergamino con su dirección en ella.- escrríbeme muchas veces

-si, dijo Hermione sonriendo tristemente

Ambos se abrazaron y Viktor le dio un beso corto a Hermione

-te quierro- declaró Viktor

-yo también te quiero

Y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Viktor se dirigía al barco y Hermione volvía a encontrarse con sus amigos en espera de los carruajes.


End file.
